Bloody Rose
by Lolita The Gothic
Summary: Edward and Bella, along with the Cullens' return to Forks is short lived. Because things don't return to normal when Bella caught the interest of a twisted Volturi king. (Mature Content and explicit language)
1. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bella's POV**_

Almost two weeks had passed since our trip to Italy. After Edward and I returned, everything went back to normal. As normal as it could be around Forks. The Cullens moved back into their house, and we all went back to living as though the last 7 months didn't happen. And aside from the Volturi's threat to make sure I was turned as soon as possible, much to Edward's dismay, things between me and Edward were stronger than ever. And now that I was guaranteed immortality, I had nothing to worry about. So I tried to enjoy what little weeks I had of my humanity.

I was now driving to the Cullen's house, to spend the day with the family. Once I arrived and immediately got out of the car, I heard a loud bang followed by a piercing growl. I jumped a bit when I realized that it was more than one person growling, and I got terrified of what was going on. I rushed to the door and swung it open and when I didn't see anyone in the living room area, I knew it was coming from the dining room. I hurried over immediately, only to stop at the entrance.

I was paralyzed with fear when my eyes met the sight of two pairs of bloody red eyes. It was hard ripping my gaze away from the two faces that were grinning at me, but I did as best as I could. I scanned the room, and took in the entire scene in front of me. Carlisle was sitting on the other side of the dining table, with his head in his hands. Esme sat next to him with her hand on his shoulder in comfort, as she looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes. Behind them was an enraged Emmett and Jasper with a very pained look on his face, as they were holding back a very furious looking Alice. She was snarling and growling menacingly at the two red-eyed guests.

I cleared my throat and immediately all attention was on me. Carlisle lifted his head up to stare at me in shock, almost as if I had entered undetected. Alice relaxed from her stance and Jasper and Emmett loosened the hold they had on her, although they still had both their hands on her shoulder just in case.

"Bella, you are early." Carlisle said, once he snapped out of his momentary shocked state.

"uhh .. yes, well, I didn't have any work today. I thought I would drop by early." I felt the situation getting awkward, and needed an excuse to leave. "I'll go find Edward." I added.

"Don't bother. Rosalie took him hunting." Emmett said through gritted teeth.

"Isabella." I immediately turned my attention to the sound of my name being called.

"Please, why don't you take a seat so we can fill you in on the details. You are as much part of this, as the rest of the Cullens. Well, actually you are the center of the discussion." Alec said with a smirk, as he rose from his seat and motioned for me to take the seat next to him.

I was nervous beyond comprehension, but walked over to take a seat. I sat next to Esme instead of the seat next to Alec, he scared the living daylights out of me and sitting next to him was out of the question. Once I sat down, Carlisle went back to putting his head in his hands and Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder. While Alec sat back into his seat, Jasper took the seat next to me, placing his hand on mine. Alice and Emmett came behind me and stood over in a protective manner. I was tense as it was, and I didn't know what to expect from this. And while I returned my gaze back to the non-vegetarians in front of me, they seemed to be beaming with delight.

"What is going on?" I asked, refusing to take my eyes off the vampires in front of me.

"We came here to offer a proposition for Carlisle and his family." Demetri answered.

"You see, Isabella, the Volturi will be providing the Cullen coven protection. They will be forever protected by us, as long as they meet our condition." Alec went on to explain.

"What is the condition?" I asked. I noticed Alec trying to hold back a laugh. As all the Cullens, except Carlisle who looked like he would collapse, were growling and vibrating with fury.

"They need to give us something in return." Alec went on to explain.

"I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked as I felt panic overwhelm me, but it immediately vanished as Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Maybe I should rephrase my sentence, and clarify myself." Alec replied. He leaned in on the table, as if locking his gaze with mine. "The condition is that, they need to give us _someone_ in return." Alec explained.

I couldn't control the expression that crept on my face. I stared at them with wide eyes, and I feared the worst. _Were they after Edward? Is that why he is not here? Did Rosalie take him and fled? _I was beyond panicked at this point, not even Jasper could calm me down. I shut my eyes as I tried to confirm my thoughts, my heart felt like it was going to break out of my ribcage.

"Who is this _someone_ that you will get in return?" I asked, my voice breaking a little.

"It's you, Isabella." I heard Demetri say.

My eyes quickly fluttered open, as I stared at the taupe haired vampire in front of me. My jaw dropped in shock at this realization. _They wanted me? The Cullens will be safe as long as the Volturi have me? I am a freaking bargaining chip?!_

"You will NOT have her!" Alice snarled.

"I am afraid you don't have any other choice. When the Volturi present an offer, you don't turn your back on it without making them into your enemies. I presume that's the last thing you need right now, what with that rogue vampire killing in your town." Alec replied deviously. _They knew about Victoria?!_

"We can clean our own messes!" Emmett yelled.

"I doubt that. If you could, then you would have done so already. Sooner or later, she could cause our kind to be exposed and we cannot have that. She is already getting out of control and we need to make sure she is disposed of properly." Alec explained.

"Besides, I heard she is killing a lot of innocent people. Wouldn't you feel glad that once we take care of her, then other humans will be spared from death?" Demetri added quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

I took a moment to ponder that. They would kill Victoria, ridding Forks and my father of all the innocents being killed. And they would also provide Edward and the rest of the Cullens with eternal protection. And the price for that is that they can have me, I would be the sacrifice so that my family can be safe. I knew didn't have to think for long, and immediately my mind was made up. And for the moment I was thankful that Edward wasn't here, because I knew he would stop me if he found out what I was about to do.

I suddenly jumped up from my seat when I head Alice yelling and growling in agony. "NO!! No no no no!! Oh please for the love of god, Bella! You cannot be serious!" Alice yelled at me, and I heard a loud bang behind my back. I turned around and saw Emmett pinning Alice back against the wall as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Alec chuckled, and I turned my head around abruptly to look at him. "It seems the girl has made her decision." Alec declared.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek, and I turned around to see Carlisle looking at me in agony. "Bella my daughter, I promise you that we will find a way around this. If it's the last thing I do." He said. And I thought that if he could cry then he would.

At that moment I understood Carlisle's agony. He was the leader of the coven, yet he couldn't do anything to prevent what was happening. I felt saddened for the way my father figure felt, and I placed my hand on his as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over.

"Alright, enough wasting time. Since the girl has made her choice, then we shall leave immediately. You may say your goodbyes to her." Demetri said.

"What about my father? How will you explain my disappearance?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Don't worry about Charlie, my dear. We will find an excuse." Esme replied.

And with that in mind, I nodded and stood up from my chair. Everyone else also had risen from their seats, and came to hug me and say their goodbyes. Esme was the first one to hug me, and when she let go she dry sobbed. Carlisle also hugged me warmly and kissed me head, as he reassured me again that he would find a way to bring me back, while Demetri chuckled at the response.

Alice then came and wrapped her slender arms around me and kissed both my cheeks. "Don't worry, I will come see you as soon as I can. You will not be alone in this." She told me, and I smiled at all the love she had for me. She really is a true sister to me at heart.

Once she let me go, Emmett swiftly grabbed me and pulled me into his bear hug and I hugged him back. I felt fresh tears filling my eyes and spilling over at the farewell I was giving my big brother, this probably hurt the most. After I hugged Emmett, I was surprised when Jasper came over and hugged me just as tightly as Emmett. I didn't think I was that close with him, but his embrace said otherwise and I found myself sobbing loudly knowing I had a family who loved me, and I would be leaving them for their safety.

As soon as I said my goodbyes to all my family members, with the exception of two, I made my way to the door with Demetri and Alec by my side. Before walking out, I turned around once more and tried as best as I could to memorize the faces of my vampire family, to hold me strong until the next time I saw them.

"Tell Edward I love him." I said. And with a nod from my family members, I walked out of the door crying heavily as I was escorted by Alec and Demetri to a waiting car.


	2. Shattered

**Author's Note: **_This is the first time I write Carlisle's POV and I tried to get it in character as much as possible, but incase I got something wrong then please don't blame me. I'm still an armature and I have yet to find my groove in perfecting everyone's point of view. Please Enjoy and hope you review!_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was sitting in my study, reading the latest Medical Encyclopedia. My beloved Esme was working on a renovation project. Alice and Rose were re-arranging their wardrobe, again. Emmett and Jasper were playing their intricate game of chess which I yet have had the pleasure of joining in, since every time they played it was with different set of rules. And Edward was sitting on his piano, playing a very harmonic melody. It was at this moment in time that I thanked the lord above for blessing me with such a wonderful family. And within a few hours, my youngest daughter will be coming over and our family will be complete. Bella was truly a gift from the heavens above, she brought so much life into our family and filled my son's heart with so much love. I truly am a blessed man.

I leaned into my chair as I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling very content at this moment, but was immediately interrupted by a sudden gasp. I knew right away it was Alice. Seconds later she and Rose came into my study. Alice looked perplexed and had a shifty look in her eyes, and Rose was looking at her with a worried expression.

I quickly stood up from my chair and went around the desk to her; I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked at her in concern. Alice looked toward the open door, and quickly mouthed to me 'Not here.'

I realized at once that whatever she wanted to say she did not want anyone to know, and from the looks of it, no one in the family noticed anything wrong. I wondered why Edward hadn't caught up to this yet, but I now knew he was tuning all of us out of his head while he played his symphony.

I hastily went to the window of my study and jumped out, and I knew that Rose and Alice were following me. When we were sure we were out of hearing range, I turned to face my dark haired daughter. "Alice, tell me what is wrong? Did you have a vision?" I asked her.

"Yes." She answered, nodding. "In exactly 30 minutes Demetri and Alec are coming over. They want to discuss something with our family. But I don't know what it is; the conversation just keeps changing in my vision. And whatever they are going to say it's going to make Edward furious, and he will attack. And if he attacks it will be bad, really, really bad. We _must_ make sure he isn't around, but how?"

I was distraught for a moment, just when I thought that things were finally becoming peaceful, this bombshell drops into our laps. For now, I had to think of a quick way to get Edward out of the house. _But how was I supposed to do that?_ I tried thinking hard when Rosalie suddenly spoke up.

"I noticed he hasn't hunted yet, I'll take him with me." Rosalie suggested.

I looked at Rose and then we both looked at Alice. "Alice, will it work?" I asked.

Her eyes glazed over, as she was seeing the outcome of that decision. Seconds later she refocused, and looked back at me nodding. "Yes, it will work." She confirmed. She turned to Rose, and a crease was evident in her brows. "Rose, it will _ONLY_ work if you can keep your mind blocked as much as possible. Edward will get suspicious at first, but then he will just shrug it off." Alice sternly instructed Rose.

Rosalie gave a quick nod. "Yes, I'll do my very best."

With that agreed, we went back to the house. And as to not provoke any suspension, we jumped right back into the open window of my study. Without a second to spare, Rosalie hurried down stairs to Edward. Alice and I remained standing in the doorway of my study, listening in.

"Edward?" Rosalie called. The symphony that was playing was cut off.

"What is it, Rose?" Edward asked.

"Want to go hunting with me?" Rosalie offered.

"Did hell just freeze ..." We heard Emmett humoring, but he stopped mid-sentence. We assumed he was silenced somehow by Rose, and thought the plan would be unsuccessful.

"Is there something I should know about?" Edward asked, his tone was obviously doubtful. And we knew the plan was doomed to fail.

"No! Geez, I just want to talk to you privately, so I thought we should go hunting so we won't be bothered. Can't I confide in you _ANYTHING_?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright, Let's go." Edward agreed. Alice and I silently sighed in relief, as we heard Edward get up from his chair and go through the backdoor of the house. We ran to the window to make sure that they have gone past the line of trees beyond the river in the back. And when they did, Alice and I quickly made our way downstairs to fill my family in on what's to come.

Once I arrived at the bottom of the stairs with Alice on my trail, I saw Emmett standing in front of the glass window that overlooked the backyard. Jasper was still sitting on the floor in front of the chessboards as he looked over his shoulder at Emmett. Once Alice and I arrived at the last step of the stairs, Jasper turned his head to look at us with a puzzled expression on his face. A second later, Emmett was aware of our presence and he turned around to face us.

"What the hell was that, dad?" Emmett asked me, with a troubled look on his face.

"No time, Emmett." I replied. "Esme my dear, please come down immediately." I said in a normal tone, knowing full well that Esme would hear me, and she didn't disappoint. Half a second later, she was beside me. "Family meeting. Dining room. Now." I ordered sternly, not as the father of the family, but as the leader of the coven.

Without a second thought, everyone immediately marched into the dining room, taking their appropriate seats. I sat at my usual place at the head of the table. I closed my eyes and I rubbed my temple to calm myself, and try my best to arrange my thoughts. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I knew right away it was Jasper's doing. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. Bless him.

"Thank you, my son." I told Jasper. He nodded in return.

I looked over at Alice, who was seated next to me. "How long, Alice?" I asked her.

"About 15 minutes, give or take." She answered instantly.

"Carlisle, what is the matter?" Esme asked. She was seated next to Alice.

"And why on earth are we holding a family meeting without Edward and Rose?" Emmett asked, demanding an explanation. He was seated on the other end of the table, across from me.

I placed both my hands on the table, as I cleared my throat. A nervous habit I had took on from my human days. "I will try curbing the details, and fill you all in as much as I can. I need to do it as soon as possible because we are running out of time." I looked around the table to make sure I got their undivided attention.

"Alice saw Demetri and Alec paying us a visit within a few minutes. They would like to discuss something with us, although I am not sure about what exactly. They keep changing their minds, so they must not want us to know ahead." I explained. I looked at the faces of my family members to see their reactions.

Esme was concerned. Jasper was looking at Alice with a livid expression, I could tell he was thinking of her safety, and he was in full military mode. Emmett looked annoyed, I assumed, from the crease in his brows.

"That still doesn't answer why Edward and Rose aren't with us. Dad, why are we hiding this from them?" Emmett asked.

I looked at my son, and my expression softened. There is one thing I didn't like, and that was seeing one of my children upset, it was a soft spot I had. "Emmett, Rosalie knows about this but Edward doesn't. She volunteered to take Edward away. Whatever is the subject that Alec and Demetri came to discuss, Edward will react badly to it and probably attack them. The last thing we need is to turn any member of the Volturi against us." I explained. Emmett looked like he was about to say something as he leaned forward, but re-thought and leaned back into his chair.

"They are here." Alice announced. We all stiffened as we heard a vehicle pulling out of the main road and onto our driveway.

"Alice, go greet them." I ordered. She complied immediately and dashed to the front door.

I came to sit in Alice's seat next to Esme and took her hand into mine. She squeezed it lightly to reassure me. And I needed all the reassuring I can get. I heard two car doors opening and closing, and heard Alice opening the front door and greeting our unexpected guests. As soon as they stepped into the doorway of the dining room, all our eyes landed on them. We all rose out of our seats in respect to their ranks, and nodded in recognition. Once they took their seats on the other side of the table, we all sat down. Alice came and stood between Jasper and Emmett, taking Jasper's hand in her own as we all stared at our guests, fearing the worst to come.

"Carlisle, it has been a while. How are you?" Alec said.

"I am very well at the moment. Although, I might not be in a pleasant mood for long." I replied.

"Nonsense, I truly hope our visit didn't cause that?" Alec asked seeming genuinely worried.

"No, indeed you have not." I spoke calmly.

"Splendid! Oh, and I don't want to forget, Aro sends his regards to you." Alec said beaming.

"I appreciate the thought. Please make sure you send my regards to my old friend." I uttered.

"Of course." Alec confirmed, nodded slightly. Demetri was quiet through our little conversation, and it worried me that his presence was around. The Volturi mean serious business if they sent two of their finest. I gulped down the venom that was pooling in my mouth, awaiting the real reason behind their visit. And as if Alec heard me say it aloud, he began to speak.

"I think we can drop the formalities now. Let's get down to the reason of our visit." Alec announced. And as if on cue, Demetri leaned in. He put his hands on the table, and rubbed them together while staring at each of our faces.

"Our masters have sent us here with a proposition for you and your coven." Demetri spoke for the first time.

"What sort of proposition are you offering my _family_?" I asked. I emphasized on the word 'family'.

"You and your _coven _will be protected under the power of the Volturi." Demetri replied. He turned his head and looked at my family members as he continued. "You all will be joined as an extended family to the Volturi. However, there is a price." Demetri added. I tried my best to hide the shiver that ran down my spine as his tone became menacing.

I knew very well that the Volturi never took rejection well. During the time that I have lived with them, I have seen the brothers and the guards use any means necessary to bend people to their will. It was one of the many qualities they possessed that made them supreme rulers of the vampire world. And if they did not have their way, then one way or another it meant annihilation. As I turned my head and looked at each member of my family that was sitting with me, I knew that if it meant walking through fire then I would do it in a second. If the price meant that I have to eternally be a servant to the Volturi to ensure my family's safety then that is what I will become, I am their father and I have a right to protect my children.

I looked back at Demetri. "What do you want in return?" I sternly asked.

Demetri looked back at Alec and they both shared a grin, then he looked back at me as he spoke slowly. "Isabella Swan." As soon as that name left his mouth, I froze.

Suddenly, I heard Alice's piercing growl fill the air, as she tried to attack Demetri. I was aware in my peripheral vision that Emmett and Jasper grabbed her in time and pinned her against the wall, making a slight thunderous collision between their granite bodies. I then heard Emmett unleash his own piercing growl toward Alec and Demetri, as Alice snarls as well. I couldn't move to stop them, I felt solid in my place. I sense myself dying eternally over and over at the fate of my youngest, still human, daughter. _Why is that innocent soul so damned to be living in agony? With everything she has gone through for Edward and the rest of us, she deserved a life of peace! Why can't she be left alone!? _I felt powerless, as I placed my head in my hands in defeat. I was barely aware of Esme placing her hand on my shoulder in comfort. _I did not NEED comfort. I was not the one who had their life in danger._

I was drowning in my own puddle of despair, when I unexpectedly heard a delicate throat being cleared. I slowly lifted my head in the direction of the sound, and felt like I was caught off guard as I saw Bella standing in the doorway of the dining room, looking at all of us in confusion. I stared at her in shock as she looked back at me. _She was not suppose to be here for another few hours._

"Bella, you are early." I said, once I regained some control over myself.

"uhh .. yes, well, I didn't have any work today. I thought I would drop by early." She replied, and looked around the room again. "I'll go find Edward." She added.

"Don't bother. Rosalie took him hunting." Emmett said, as I could sense he had trouble speaking calmly while another growl rumbled subtly in his chest.

"Isabella." Alec called her sweetly.

"Please, why don't you take a seat so we can fill you in on the details. You are as much part of this, as the rest of the Cullens. Well, actually you are the center of the discussion." Alec said smirking at her, as he indicated to Bella to be seated in the chair next to him.

My delicate daughter was nervous as she walked forward, for a single second I thought she was going to sit next to Alec and I was absolutely not having that. But luckily, she turned to us and sat next to Esme and I relaxed a little. I looked over at her face as she was still innocently puzzled by this situation. Then I felt my dead heart ripping when I stared at her for too long, I couldn't take it anymore. I was on the verge of sobbing, as I placed my head back into my hands and tried to control myself. I heard some chairs shuffling as the rest of my family approached the table.

"What is going on?" Bella asked. I couldn't not even begin to imagine the shock she was about to receive.

"We came here to offer a proposition for Carlisle and his family." Demetri answered her.

"You see, Isabella, the Volturi will be providing the Cullen coven protection. They will be forever protected by us, as long as they meet our condition." Alec explained. I felt a rumble building deep in my chest, and I tried my best not to lunge forward at the human-eaters.

"What is the condition?" Bella asked. I heard Alec muffle a giggle that was threatening to rise. I shut my eyes tight awaiting the reaction of Bella finding out that she had a price over her head. I felt the rest of my family shaking with fury, and I didn't even have the strength to be mad. I felt so powerless, it was pathetic.

"They need to give us something in return." Alec answered her. _That bastard! He was enjoying this! _

"I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with me?" She continued to ask. I could hear her heart beat slowly rising.

"Maybe I should rephrase my sentence, and clarify myself." Alec replied. I heard him moving in his seat as he must have leaned closer. "The condition is that, they need to give us _someone_ in return." Alec explained.

Bella's heart rate immediately picked up the pace; it was going twice the rate of a normal heart. _I am so sorry, Bella. _

"Who is this _someone_ that you will get in return?" she asked, as if she doubted their words.

"It's you, Isabella." Demetri answered delightfully. I heard Bella's heart stuttering in its rhythm, and quickly lifted my head up to visually check if she was alright. I witnessed Bella's face as Demetri's answer sunk in. She had the expression of disbelief. _I am very sorry, my daughter._

"You will NOT have her!" Alice snarled.

"I am afraid you don't have any other choice. When the Volturi present an offer, you don't turn your back on it without making them into your enemies. I presume that's the last thing you need right now, what with that rogue vampire killing in your town." Alec said cunningly. I turned to stare at him in shock. _It seems as though the Volturi have been keeping a close watch on us. We have been very careless. _

"We can clean our own messes!" Emmett snarled at Alec.

"I doubt that. If you could, then you would have done so already. Sooner or later, she could cause our kind to be exposed and we cannot have that. She is already getting out of control and we need to make sure she is disposed of properly." Alec explained. And it was true, that with their help we could easily take out Victoria. But I still would not agree to this, and I wasn't quite sure what this would do with our treaty with the wolves. And placing Bella in the middle of this just made their offer more dislikable. _There has got to be another way. Someway, somehow we could avoid all of this._

"Besides, I heard she is killing a lot of innocent people. Wouldn't you feel glad that once we take care of her, then other humans will be spared from death?" Demetri said amusingly.

I was outraged that they would think we would gladly hand over a Cullen so easily, a part of our family. It's true that innocents will be spared, my mind knew this very well, but my heart was against it. I was sure that if I could reason with Aro then he might be able to reconsider changing the offer. I know that Bella will not handle living with human-eaters, and I was sure she would not agree as well. Aro cannot force her against her will to succumb to him. This will probably buy us a little time, and we can find a way around this.

A second of silence grew between us, Alec and Demetri finished speaking as they were now looking at each of the faces of my family members, awaiting a response. I was about to speak when suddenly Alice began yelling and growling. "NO!! No no no no!! Oh please for the love of god, Bella! You cannot be serious!" Alice screamed. I turned around just in time to see Emmett pinning Alice back against the wall as she sobbed loudly into his chest. I wasn't sure what happened to make her react this way; she was calm a second ago.

I heard Alec chuckling and immediately we all turned to look at him. "It seems the girl has made her decision." Alec declared.

My head whipped into Bella's direction as I saw determination in her eyes. _Alice saw her make the choice! She chose to hand herself over for our sake? NO! There has to be another way, but we cannot act now. Edward will be devastated. _I knew that for the time being she would have to go with them, and I felt like crumbling on the floor. I could not handle losing my daughter twice; the first time was just so horrible. I was positive they won't kill her, and Edward told me that Aro expressed interest in her abilities. She would be safe, but god knows for how long. I knew that her blood called to Edward, but Bella still lured other vampires to her just the same. It would not be long before she was someone's prey. I shivered at the thought.

I reached my hand out and placed it on Bella's cheek, she turned to look at me and I knew she saw the agony on my face. "Bella my daughter, I promise you that we will find a way around this. If it's the last thing I do." I said. I desperately wished I could cry.

I felt like a parent when they lose their child. I was the father to these children, yet I felt so powerless and vulnerable at this moment. Bella gazed back at me as if she could read the despair I was feeling, she placed her hand on top of my hand which was on her cheek. I saw the tears filling her eyes and falling over. I was about to reach out to hug her when Demetri interrupted us.

"Alright, enough wasting time. Since the girl has made her choice, then we shall leave immediately. You may say your goodbyes to her." Demetri said.

"What about my father? How will you explain my disappearance?" Bella asked, looking at all of us. My daughter certainly had a big heart. At this moment when she should be worrying about herself, she instead worries about others.

"Don't worry about Charlie, my dear. We will find an excuse." Esme replied.

Bella nodded and stood up from her chair. All of us also rose from our seats, and came to hug Bella and say our goodbyes. Esme hugged her and when she pulled back she sobbed. Then I pulled Bella close to me, embracing and kissing her gently on the head.

"I will find a way. I promise." I whispered to her. I heard Demetri chuckling and turned to glare at him, while Bella went over to hug the rest of the family.

I heard Alice tell Bella she would be going to see her as soon as she could. And for some reason, a little piece of my heart felt at ease knowing Bella will not be alone with the Volturi, for long that is.

Once Bella hugged us all, she began to sob. I felt my heart break at the sight. _This is NOT right!_ As I saw Bella walk towards the door, I wanted to desperately pull her back and keep her with us where she truly belonged. Before she walked through the door, she turned around to look at us one more time. She looked at all of our faces, as if she thought she won't see us again. But she was wrong; she _WILL_ come back to us. One way or another.

"Tell Edward I love him." She muttered softly. We nodded at her and before Bella could walk out , sobs were unleashed in full force as she walked with Alec and Demetri towards a black SUV. They took Bella in first and went in after her. We watched as the black car disappeared around the corner, and as soon as it was gone we all crumbled to the floor and let go of our control over our emotions as we sobs heavily. _How am I going to explain this to Edward?_

_--------------------------------------------------  
_

_Next chapter is Volterra!! __  
_


	3. Welcome Back To Volterra

**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank everyone who placed this story in their 'favorites' and 'alerts'. I really appreciate it, and I hope to meet your expectations. I also wanted to say that I will try taking this story in a more in-depth approach, and as much as I focus on the events, I will also focus on the character's development. Especially with Bella, she will go through drastic changes and some won't be too pleasant. I would really appreciate if you gave your thoughts and opinions, and I will try replying back. Also if anyone feels a little confused with something in the story, then please don't be shy about it, because I am sure that others might feel the same way and I will try making it clear as I go on with the story. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I have never cried more than I have cried now. The drive in the car was extremely silent, aside for my sniffles and sobs. No one spoke to me, but they all looked at me and that's when I noticed that the driver was also a vampire. His ruby eyes kept staring at me through the rear-view mirror too many times for my own comfort.

Once we arrived to the airport, we were welcomed by Felix, who was standing next to the private plan which held the Volturi's crest on it. He tried greeting me in an almost _too_ friendly manner, but I avoided him completely. Although, it still did not wipe the grin off of his smug face, or any of their faces for that matter. Demetri and Alec gently grabbed my shoulder while escorting me on the plane, as if I was going to run away at any chance I got. The walk from the car to the plane takes only seconds and even I knew it was a futile effort, unless I was a vampire, which I am not and god only knows if I will ever be one at this point.

We took our seats and Demetri buckled me in like a child. And when he finished doing so, he turned his head; his face mere inches away from mine and winked at me, then swiftly took his seat. As soon as the plane ascended in the sky, I began crying again. Demetri, Alec and Felix sat across from me and watched me as my tears spilled over my cheeks.

"Dear lord, Bella. I thought your tears would have dried up by now. I didn't know humans could cry so much. Here, sweetheart, take some tissue." Alec said as he handed me a box of tissues. If he wasn't constantly smiling, I would have thought he would actually be worried. And the way he addressed me was too familiar for my liking, I barely knew him yet he acted so kindly.

I took two pieces of tissue and held it to my face, while I looked at the faces of the three vampires that sat in front of me. Finally my eyes ended up on Alec as I spoke. "What are you all so happy about?"I really felt frustrated and their joyful moods just kept increasing, and it made me feel like it was revolving around me, which I wasn't sure. Their response was to chuckle at my question.

"We are happy because of you, Bella!" Alec replied, looking so innocent and childlike. If I met him on any other circumstances then I might have believed him.

"And why am I making you so happy?" I asked back, obliviousness clearly written all over my face.

This time Demetri replied. "Well, we get to have you as part of our family, Bella. Isn't that reason enough?"

"No, it's not enough." I said as I continued wiping my tears.

Alec stood from his place and took the seat next to me. He placed his arm over my shoulder but I didn't protest, I knew better than to aggravate a vampire. I looked up into his bloody eyes, while he gave me a side grin.

"Honestly, Bella, why do you want to go back to the Cullens? They barely did an effort to fight for you. Well, maybe Alice did. I had to admit, I was giddy in my seat when she tried to attack us. As if she could take on a Volturi." Alec boasted. He seemed very confident that Alice was no match for him, and I found it very hard to believe that such a boy, who seems a few years younger than me, possessed such capacity. Although, Jane proved me wrong and I believed that the same thing could be applied to her twin brother.

"Besides, it's not like we are going to kill you or anything. You're just going to be living with us, that's all." Felix stated, like it was the simplest explanation.

I stared back at the hulk of a vampire in anger, but my antagonism evaporated when I saw how much he reminded me of Emmett. Especially the childlike smile, which made my tears flow faster. I looked immediately away from him as I hid my face in my hands and continued to cry. Out of nowhere, Alec pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't push away from him, not that I actually could, but I didn't even try. Oddly enough, it was comforting. I leaned my head on his chest as my tears stained his wrinkle-free pearl grey suit.

"It's alright, Isabella. We know this is too much for you to handle, but do not fret. We are your family now, and we are going to be by your side whenever you need us." Alec said reassuringly. His melodic voice was so tender that it was impossible not to believe him.

I couldn't comprehend how his words soothed me immeasurably and when I should have been pushing away, I snuggled closer instead, hearing a harmonic purr within his chest. He began stroking my hair gently and along some point, I dozed off.

I awoke later to a soft swaying motion that moved my body. First thing I realized was that I was cradled against somebody, the next thing was that I was being carried, and the last thing I noticed was unlike the grey fabrics I was holding onto before, these were charcoal colored. Once all three realizations hit me, I knew I was being carried by Demetri and that we were no longer on the plane. I lifted my head to look up and Demetri met my gaze and as soon as that happened, he graced his lips with a dazzling smile.

"Well, good morning to you, Bella. You slept through the entire flight; it was entertaining watching you sleep. You mumbled and moaned a lot, but sadly nothing you uttered was clear. We just arrived in Florence Airport, a few hours more and we will be in Volterra." Demetri said. I almost panicked that I might have said something in front of them that I didn't want them to hear, but heaved a sigh of relief that I thankfully didn't.

In front of the plane was a black, sleek, stretch limousine. Demetri placed me inside and then got in himself; Felix was sitting next to me with his enormous arm resting across the headrest. Alec was sitting on the seats beside us with a fruit basket next to him. He had a plate on his lap as he was cutting a red apple to pieces and laying them on the plate, and when he was done he gave it to me.

"I was told that humans eat more often that we do, a meal when they wake up, and then one in the middle of the day and one at night. So I guess this would be breakfast." Alec said as he was handing me the plate. And when I didn't take it from him, he raised his eyebrows before he spoke. "Bella, you have to eat. Or would you prefer if one of us fed you instead?" he asked grinning. As if on cue, Felix and Demetri twitched in their seats. I immediately took the plate from his hands, before anyone got any ideas and Alec chuckled as I nibbled my food.

Through the entire ride, Alec, Demetri and Felix kept asking me random questions about myself, from my favorite color to hobbies and so on. I assumed they were trying to pass the time. A few hours later, we arrived in Volterra and standing in front of the castle entrance was Jane and Heidi. The minute I got out of the car, Jane dashed forward and hugged me; there wasn't a strong word to describe how I felt in that moment, except shock. She then pulled away, grinning from ear to ear as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Welcome back to Volterra, Bella. We have been waiting for you." Jane said, her tone was a total difference since I saw her. She was happy and vivacious just like the age she looks to be.

She then stepped back a little bit and allowed Heidi to come forth and stand in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed both my cheeks. "Welcome Bella, we are so happy to have you here. I apologize for not properly greeting you the last time we met. I am Heidi, one of the guards. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

I gazed at the mahogany haired vampire, and tried to muster up a smile, but I didn't even know if it looked like one. "It is nice to meet you, Heidi."

"Alright, let proceed to the throne room. We must not keep the brothers waiting." Jane announced as she grabbed Alec's hand and led the way.

Heidi followed after them, while Demetri and Felix both flanked me as I walked. We went through the gates which led straight to the lobby and we were greeted by Gianna with a nod. We then proceeded to walk straight forward until we reached the enormous doors of the throne room. Once we walked in, my eyes immediately fell onto the thrones on the other side of the room. Aro stood up from his seat and walked forward to me, he offered me his translucent palm and I placed my right hand in. After a few seconds, Aro smiled. I assumed he was trying to read my mind once more, but fortunately couldn't.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Bella. We are so happy to have you here. You remember my brothers, Marcus and Caius?" Aro said, nodding towards the throne behind him.

I tilted my head to look at them. Marcus was slumped on the throne with his elbow propped up on the arm-rest, supporting his head with it. Once our gaze met, he adjusted himself properly on the throne.

"Always a pleasure, Bella." he said impassively while giving me a curt nod, still holding the look of boredom on his features. I nodded back in respect.

Marcus then looked over to his left. I followed his gaze and when it landed on the pale blonde vampire, he stood up and began walking towards me slowly. Suddenly, Aro blocked my gaze from him, grabbing my attention. I jumped when I heard a feral growl erupt behind Aro's back. No one reacted to it, but it sent my heart into a rapid pace. Aro placed his other hand on mine as he began rubbing small soothing circles on the back of my hand; I forgot we were still touching. Without moving his body, Aro turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder.

"Patience, my brother, you are _frightening_ her." Aro said. I knew he was talking to Caius, I just didn't know why he was growling. He then turned to me and smiled warmly. "Bella my child, you must be a little exhausted. Jane will escort you to a room and I will be over shortly for I have something I need to discuss with you."

Aro's hands were replaced with Jane's as she came over and walked me out of the room. I wondered why Caius acted so hostile, but I didn't get a chance to ponder about it anymore as Jane wrapped her arm around my waist, and dashed in the corridors. Once we arrived to the room, she let go of me but still held my hand as she pulled me inside. We came to a stop in the middle of the room, and then Jane turned around to face me.

"This is a guest room, you will stay here momentarily. Your real chambers are still being ….. _prepared_. It won't take long; they are just adding the finishing touches. Your personal belongings will arrive the next day." Jane said, smiling.

I continued to stare at Jane. She was completely different and less menacing now, it made me wonder if this was an act, or was she ordered to treat me nicely. If so, then she is doing a fine job. She stepped closer to me which made me take a step back cautiously. I was assuming that the _true_ Jane was going to appear any second now and attack me. She suddenly stopped and cocked her head to the side while she gazed at me.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" she asked innocently. _I can't resist, I have to ask._

"Why are you being so nice to me, Jane? Last time I saw you, you looked at me with so much hate, and I thought you were going to rip my head off the first chance you got." I said, and I couldn't help how my bottom lip trembled slightly as I spoke. _Well, Bella, you had to go and open your mouth. If she didn't want to rip your head before, she might still do it now._ I really was a danger magnet, and right now my opposite pull was Jane. Suddenly, Jane placed her hand on her mouth, muffling the laugh that was rising in her throat. It was so unexpected.

"Oh, Bella, I have never hated you. I just hated the fact that you were with the Cullens, but not you specifically. I despise all the Cullens, except for Carlisle. I mean I don't like him, but I do treat him with respect since he is a dear old friend of Aro's." She said.

"Why do you hate the Cullens so much?" I couldn't fathom why a considerable part of the Volturi despised them.

"Well, for obvious reasons actually. They are rejecting our way of life, I find that insulting. We are what we are, and somehow they make it as if we are something negative. We accept our true nature while they live a lie." Jane replied.

"Even if that lie meant that they would spare innocent souls." I meant to ask, but it came out more of a fact than a question.

"Not all souls are innocent, Bella." Jane retorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I could feel the confusion on my face.

"Humans can be as brutal as we are. We kill for sustenance and survival; they kill for pleasure and suffering. Humans sin just as much as we do and even more, and _we_ are called the monsters?" Jane replied, and pointed to herself. "It is true that on the outside we seem that way, but our minds are in the right place."

"I never thought of it that way." I responded, as I felt like I was awe struck. I never saw Jane for someone carrying so much wisdom behind her baby-faced appearance.

"I assure you, living here will give you a lot of enlightenment." Jane replied, smirking.

Oddly, I remembered a conversation I had with Edward a long time ago about such a topic, and I remembered him saying '_Just because we've been dealt a certain hand it doesn't mean that we can't choose to rise above — to conquer the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted.'_ It never occurred to me once how Edward's words somewhat looked down upon their natural way of life.

My train of thoughts halted, Jane swiftly went to stand in front of the door. I turned around in time to see it open, and reveal Aro walking in. Jane bowed to him and he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile when she lifted her head to look up at him. When Aro's eyes met mine, I felt a little nervous twinge in my stomach, as his slight smile disappeared and was replaced with impassiveness.

"Thank you, my dear one. That will be all for now." Aro said to Jane, while he continued to look at me.

"Yes, master." Jane responded.

And in the blink of an eye, she disappeared out of the room and I heard the door close. This meant that now I was alone with Aro. Nervousness erupted all through me as I stared at the dark-haired vampire king, who stood as still as a statue.


	4. Bitter Truth

_**Author's Note:**_ _OMG!! I finally watched NewMoon and I have seriously fallen in love with ARO …. He was soo sexy and dangerous that I almost crushed my friend's hand from getting over excited watching him. I am soo glad that I watched NM before writing something about Aro; it really helped me more with understanding his personality. I must have watched the movie 5 times while I was in London aside from watching it in Dubai before I left. I am seriously addicted. Nothing is sexier than a vampire KING in an all black suit! _

_ARO ARO ARO!! *hearts* ………………………………………………… (pushes Edward to second place) _

_Oh and __**I will be back in Dubai on Saturday evening probably**__, so I can be fully back to writing and updating regularly, in my OWN room. I really cannot not find free time to write, there is really no privacy even when am in a big suite. My sisters bother me a lot. They wont even let me LOCK my door!! (__mock shock)__ lol_

_Am also writing a Bella and Aro fic if you guys are interested. Its called __**Temptation**__. Check it out!_

_Ok, enough with my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review._

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Rooted to place, I stood nervously in front of the handsome dark-haired vampire king. He held my gaze with his inexpressive observe for seconds that seemed to have mentally stretched for hours. No sound came from us, aside from my heartbeat, my breathing, and the cold wind that lightly brushed the curtains. Aro was not even breathing; he looked like a beautiful frozen effigy of his self. His jaw was tight and strained as he burned his fiery eyes into mine.

Not a moment too soon, his broad shoulders relaxed, his jaw loosened, and his bloody eyes swirled peacefully. He rubbed his translucent hands together, before he vigilantly and gracefully approached me. Not to make a motion that I would soon regret, I stood still as he stopped a foot from me. He did not hesitate as he placed his hand on my waist and guided me towards the bed. His side was pressed to mine, and I felt a shiver run through me from the coldness of his body. Even as his onyx suit covered him in layers, evident against his golden necklace which held the Volturi crest, he was still as arctic as frost.

"I do believe you should have a seat, Bella. The things that I am about to tell you might not be taken well by your breakable, beating heart." I knew Aro wasn't requesting of me, he was ordering me. And as reluctant as I was, I let him drag me.

I truly might not like what I hear, there for it would be better that I did not fall face first on the floor. Without warning, my heart began to beat rashly at what's to come. I was not fully aware when Aro swiftly hoisted me on the, apparently high, bed like a little toddler. He positioned me so I was leaning against the headboard, while he sat directly in front of me. Dangerously close.

I should have been more frighten then I was during that moment, but the look on Aro's face made the situation look like a father, lecturing his youngest on how '_babies are made_'. He brushed his fingers through his neatly smooth hair before he placed it on his knee, taping the fabric.

"Bella, I wanted to say first how pleased I am that you have decided to come here, out of your own free will." Aro began; he smiled dazzlingly brightly at that. "I saw in Demetri and Alec's minds the situation which took place during that moment. I wished it would have taken a rather …… moderate course. I truly did not fancy to induce such sorrow into my old friend. Carlisle's agony is, was, and will always be something I would regret. Yours as well." The smile that plastered his face was now turned into a frown at the mention of Carlisle's name.

It really got me to see a side of Aro I did not know to be possible. He truly cared for Carlisle, yet he took me away from my father figure and made misery of my life. Memories came back from looking into Carlisle's eyes; he was the one who silently suffered the most. I didn't notice when the tears began to fill my eyes, until they spilled rapidly over as I blinked. My breath hitched as I felt a wall compress around my heart, suffocating it. My breathing came quicker and my heart thumped faster, and cries erupted through me. I want to go back home. I did not belong here. I belonged back in Forks, with Edward, Charlie, and the rest of the Cullens.

I covered my face as I sobbed loudly for the millionth time. I was somehow ashamed of showing the king of kings my face as I cried. The thought of weeping in front of a being who has lived for thousands of years was really disrespectful, event if he has done me wrong.

With out realizing it I was, in the blink of an eye, pulled into Aro's arms as he rocked me back and fourth. Gasping in surprise, my sobs halted for the moment, yet my tears kept falling as I tried to push my self away from him. But it was effortful; I might have been struggling against iron grips.

"Aro, what are you do…" I asked, but I was interrupted.

"Bella, the reason why I am speaking to you privately now is because I wanted you to know the real basis behind you being here. You only deserve it after everything that's happened." Aro spoke, his tone was serious. I froze in his arms, awaiting his next words. But nothing came.

"Isn't the reason … I am here …. is so that the Cullens …. can be protected?" I managed to speak. My voice came out husky so I had to clear my throat, swallowing the bile that was blocking my speech.

"That's part of the reason, but a very inconsequential part." Aro replied. I wanted to demand more explanation, but Aro continued. "Isabella, if I did not do what I had to do then the Cullens would have faced a force that cannot be fought against."

I could feel the horror and confusion spreading transversely on my face like it was clearly written across my forehead. "What kind of _force_? What are you talking about?" I asked. My heart took on a rapid pace. I did not want hear what I wished to hear, yet I wanted to at the same time. It was an enigma that I could not shake off.

"The day you came to Volterra for the first time, and came before us. Well, you caught someone's relevance." Aro explained, sighing. I knew there was more. "I did not notice it then, because this person gave no hints of such things. I did not discover this revelation only but a week later."

I felt a headache creeping its way into my head. I couldn't handle all this obscurity. I felt like Aro was dodging the important, and providing only the superficial information. Leaving me to read between the lines. I was agitated, furious, and outraged. And this time I tried to struggle with strength I never knew I had. Aro felt my resistance and loosened his hold on me. I didn't realized as I was pushing away; I nearly fell off the bed and head slammed into the marble floor. I closed me eyes, awaiting the collision, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Aro's fingers gently grabbing my arms.

Aro lifted me back up on the bed. He kept me at arm's length this time, yet his fingers lingered on my cheek, stroking a hypnotic motion into my skin. I let him do so; it was oddly soothing the painful headache I had. I closed my eyes and tried to unwind my inconsistent breathing. Once my breathing relaxed, I opened my eyes and looked at Aro's bloody eyes through my wet lashes.

His face was smooth and impassive, eyes unblinking. I couldn't wait for him to relay the truth slowly, leaving me to piece the facts together. I stared back at him, my eyes conveying beseech. I didn't care if I begged. _I needed the truth and I needed it NOW! _I grabbed his hand, which was stroking my cheek with both my hands. His brows slightly lifted up in trifling surprise at my sudden gesture, before it went back to its blank expression.

"Aro, please, I am begging you. Please spare me this suffering and just TELL ME the truth! I have already had enough heartache, anymore and I will DIE!! Please, Aro. Please please please please….." I pleaded, my voice faltered at the end.

My tears came back with a vengeance. I could feel how my eyes were swelling to red, but I refused to look away from his glinting ember gaze. Aro's magnificent features suddenly turned into one of sympathy.

"Very well, if that is what you desire. Although I warn you, you will not be pleased with what you hear." He said. A smile was playing at the corner of his lips, but it was gone as soon as it came. His face returned to its previous vacuity. I couldn't quite keep up with his whirlwind mood change.

"In a mysterious way, you sparked an interest in Caius. A week after your visit to our castle, he came to me. He declared that he wished to go to Forks and claim you. Caius did not care who stood in his way; he confessed to me that he would eradicate any who stood in his way. And I _do_ mean _any_ who resisted." Aro's words came out in a rush. I had to pay attention to catch everything. And once the words sunk into my comprehension, my body froze as shock overtook me.

Even I did not expect what happened next. I left go of Aro's hand and stepped away from the bed. I ignored how clumsily my feet tripped over themselves until I reached the door and just desperately tried to open it. It was surprisingly locked. I thought I was imagining it, and so I twisted the nub a few times hastily in the hopes that after a few attempts it could open. It didn't open.

I wanted to get away. They were all _mad_! Aro, Alec, Demetri, everyone! Even _Caius_! For the _love of all that is holly_, this is Caius I am talking about. Caius, the person who most wanted me dead rather than changed. Caius, who saw me more of a liability. Caius, who thought I would betray their secret and expose them. Caius, who gazed upon me with hatred and disgust from the first time he ever laid his eyes on me. Caius ….. _evil incarnate_. If evil came back as anything, then I would imagine it to be Caius. How could that man hold any interest in me rather than the interest of seeing me _DEAD_!

I was in that moment in full-out hysteria. I needed to get out of this place, but my efforts were in vain. Suddenly, I felt two hands placing themselves on my shoulders. I jumped in surprised and congealed out of fright as I felt a chilling breath on the nape of my neck. Aro's breathe.

"Beautiful Bella, do not be afraid. I shall confess to you my own secret. I am clandestinely thrilled that you are here with us. When I offered you that chance to join us, I didn't want you as just a member of the Volturi. I wanted you to join _MY_ family. You are sweet, loving, and you would sacrifice your life for people like us. You have a heart bigger than any I have ever seen, and I was jealous for not having it." Aro whispered gently into my ear. His confession shocked me. My hands slumped to my sides and I felt like my world was turning upside down. _How did I get into this?_

"Bella, please let me adopt you as my own?" Aro suddenly offered.

I gulped twice, never finding my voice to speak. I felt dizziness over taking me, as all color around me faded into black and white. Suddenly, the black over took the white while and my vision seeped with darkness. My body went numb of all feelings when my form slumped backwards, hitting something hard in the process. It would have been either Aro's body or the ground, either one; I knew I would have bruises later. I was sure it was Aro when I felt arms wrapping themselves around me.

_I hope the darkness consumes me, and never awake to this nightmare again._

_I wish for death._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Things are going to get worse before they get better. So don't hate me, but I swear some good will come out of this. I hope I did my beloved Aro's part some justice. Let me know what you think! Next chapter is a flash back. *hint* (day dreams of naughty things about Aro) lol_


	5. Unstoppable

_**Author's Note:** WOO !! Too many words. Too many details . ... I think i am striving to break my own record. almost 9 pages, a personal best. Just to make it up for all the months i havent updated. And let me tell you its very good! I'm really proud of this chapter so i hope you all like it._

_and i also want to add that i havent rechecked the chapter very well for grammer and spelling errors. I'll try doing it later. right now my back is aching something awful. _

_Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_**Aro's POV**_

I felt utter pity for the frail human girl in my arms. I knew it was mostly a matter of time before she could withstand so much of the truth before her conscious would seal its self. I have never witnessed a human unconscious or asleep in all of my 3000 years as a vampire. Surprisingly, it's as serene and fascinating, and I envied this mortal for possessing these few hours to escape reality. Oh how I wish I could escape reality as well.

I closed my eyes, heaved a sigh, and then gently gathered Bella in my arms. I half expected she would break at the slightest of touches; mortals seemed to look very fragile to our eyes. If I had made one slightly careless move then she would be a bundle of bloody meat in my arms, but thankfully I had handled much softer objects and I had a talent for it. Among my brothers, I could easily juggle 12 Faberge eggs in the air without having any fall or break in my grasps.

Remembering my brothers made me unavoidably remember Caius, the cause of all this mess in the first place. I was feeling rather annoyed as I carried Bella to the bed and gently laid her down. I covered her with a duvet, seated myself next to her, and began stroking her auburn hair as I remembered the events which took place seven days ago. If I could have seen what was coming, then I knew I would have done everything in a completely different way. And young Isabella here would be with us in an entirely different circumstance. But alas, I could no longer have control over what happened, and if I don't control Caius soon, then I might not predict what force will occur in the future. A king should not possess such weakness, and I curse myself for being blinded by the Cullens and their extraordinary gifts to take notice of my surroundings. I can only blame myself for not even noticing the conundrum when it has been brewing right in front of me for an entire week. A mistake I would never overlook again. And I can still remember it like it just happened yesterday.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_One week after Edward, Alice and Bella returned to Forks._

I was sitting in the miniature library I had built in my private quarters a few years back, which was now currently stocked with many books on the supernatural from every corner in the world. I found that having all the books I needed within my personal reach at all times had helped with research about our species and other kinds, and it certainly gave me all the privacy I needed not to have my work intermittent. Our original library required daily cleaning and airing of the old books to prevent molding, which meant that every second someone would burst in and recreate the shelves and disturb my concentration. Finally, Marcus suggested that I assemble my own study area and I wished I had thought of that before. No sooner than Marcus had suggested, I immediately ordered its creation.

I sat at my desk, feeding my fascination on my current obsession. Werewolves and Shape-shifter. I seldom came into contact with shape-shifters so I didn't have much information on them. Werewolves would get eradicated ever since that day, nearly 600 years ago, when Caius came head to head with one of the children of the moon. Their rage gave them astonishing powers, and as well as their savageness made them more beast than men. Hardly one could believe they had a shred of human genetics in them. None the less, we could not control werewolves, and Caius nearly lost his arm battling one of them. So, left without a choice, I issued a law that all werewolves were much too dangerous and could threaten exposure of the supernatural world, so they must be executed on sight. However, this proved to be more of a loss not having a specimen available for research.

I pushed the book back, and slumped in my chair. I knew this mild obsession was being over-shadowed by my greatest fixation of all. The gifted Cullen children as well as the human girl, Isabella Swan, have been my latest engrossment for the past week. I regretted not being able to insist on them joining our lot, if I infused more pressure on them then it would have convinced them otherwise. But I knew I had to be somewhat subtle about it, I tried giving them a choice. A hard choice, but a choice none the less. We could never force someone to join us, but Renata certainly could influence them to lean into our side. However, the children mysteriously had strong loyalty to Carlisle, my dear old friend. And the human girl certainly blocked any mental gift. She would prove to be a fantastic vampire.

Isabella Swan was unlike any I have ever met before. For a human she was quite intriguing, and that said so much. She did not fear our kind, nor did she shy away from us like most humans do. She was drawn to us, a danger magnet, as young Edward Cullen described her. And she truly was, I have witnessed through his memories how she would fall into perils so easily, and protecting her from them had proved to be quite a challenge for young Edward. I laugh humorously at that.

But what interested me the most is how she had so much love in her heart. She sacrificed herself for love. She was a selfless person. And as breakable as she was, she wanted to protect the Cullens any possible way she could. Isabella Swan. If only I could find a way to have her with us.

I rubbed my hands together and sighed as I contemplated those thoughts. Suddenly, I was aware of the presence of vampires approaching my quarters. They stopped at the door of my chambers, awaiting my permission so they may enter.

"Come in." I ordered in a bored tone.

No sooner than I spoke, Demetri and Felix rushed in and as I was astounded by how they were clawing for breath, which was utterly strange to me since we never required oxygen to breath. I knew that they knew something of great important that caused quite a shock to their system. I was not surprised by Felix, since the man functioned mostly on adrenaline rush. But Demetri on the other hand, my most poised guard, looking so shaken and so wide eyed, made me rise from my chair. I walked around the desk and stopped in front of them.

"I demand to know what is going on." My voice was strong and strict. The voice of a king.

"It's Master Caius, your majesty …." Demetri replied.

I held up my hand to stop him from continuing. Nothing could be explained entirely well with words. I placed my hand in front of Demetri and he did not hesitate to step forward and touch it. I closed my eyes and read into his most recent memories. And what I saw could not even begin to explain how I felt at the moment.

_*Demetri's Memories* _

Demetri was walking along the halls of the castle with Felix. Both men were engaging in a conversation when suddenly they heard a shriek. A Female screaming. They were on high alert as they made their way towards the sound. They ended up in front of Caius' chambers. They hesitated to enter, but they were startled by the female voice again.

"NO PLEASE!! I AM BEGGING YOU!! NOOOOO …!!" The female shrieked.

Demetri gulped as he knew as well as _I_ who this voice belonged to. Athenadora. She was under attack. Demetri and Felix exchanged a nod as they went into their on-guard mood and entered the quarters. They made their way to the bed chambers and rushed in to catch the intruder who was attacking their queen. The scene in front of _them_ nearly took _me_ aback. Caius was lunging at Athenadora and ripped her limb from limb. The room echoed with the piercing shrieks of pain and the roaring of metal being torn. Every appendage he tore from her was being tossed into the fireplace that graced their bed chamber. Purple smoke as well as a horrid smell of burnt incense saturated the air. I could almost smell it from Demetri's memories. The foul smell caused my nose to scrunch in disgust.

Demetri and Felix stood still. Shock running through them. Demetri was not sure if he should stop his master from attacking his own wife. He thought his master could have possibly lost his mind. Never the less, he could never harm his master in anyway. He was too loyal.

"M .. Master? Your highness?" Demetri stuttered. He couldn't remain his calm, poise self for the life of him.

"IF YOU BOTH VALUE YOUR LIVES, THEN DO _NOT_ INTERFER!!" Caius growled. While he resumed to dismember Athenadora.

Demetri could do nothing much, except witness the scene before him. I didn't have a clear vision of Felix, as Demetri's eyes were fixed on Caius' actions, but I assumed he was frozen in his place as well. One glare from Caius' sharp eyes could freeze any vampire in their tracks, servant or not. Although, it didn't prove to have any effect on me, nor Marcus.

Demetri, I assumed Felix as well, watched as Athenadora screamed and begged mercy from her husband. But like a deaf man, who could not hear even the swish of air, Caius paid no heed to his mate's cries of agony. He continued to rip her apart.

Suddenly, I came into Demetri's thoughts. He thought if anyone could stop Caius, then it would be me. _Hmmm .. This young man definitely proved to be loyal beyond a shadow of a doubt. I will keep that in mind. _

He dashed out of the room and towards my quarters. Seconds later, Demetri sensed Felix following him. They arrived at my door and I heard myself allowing them to enter.

_*END* Demetri's Memories*_

I opened my eyes and released Demetri's hand. He took a step back and assumed his position. I tried to keep my face as impassive and smooth as I would with any mundane issue. I turned to Felix and motioned with my finger for him to step forward. Although I knew there might not have been any usefulness with re-witnessing the events, but I still didn't like to be kept from anything, even the thoughts of my own guards.

Felix, like Demetri, did not hesitate to step forward. He knelt down on his knee and extended his hand, while he bowed his head. Felix was a man of massive size and his thoughts revolved around the simple matters, if that is how I would gently phrase it, but he knew where his loyalties lied.

I closed my eyes and gazed into his mind. He was a little mentally shaken by the events and was extremely terrified of Caius, terrified to the point where he would never dare to look him straight in the eyes. I could not blame him. Other than that, there was nothing else to see. I released Felix's hand and he stood up and back, to where Demetri was.

I paced back and forth in my quarters, pondering about the situation. I now needed to reflect upon my own thoughts, but all I can do was confront Caius and demand he was to explain himself. By now Athenadora would be completely obliterated. She was no loss to me. If anything, she was a liability but I kept her for Caius' sake. She entertained him.

I knew I was being watched as I resumed this pacing by my guards. I stopped and spared them a glance, they were awaiting my orders.

"Demetri, tell my brother, your master, that I wish to speak to him at once. Do not leave his side until you make sure he is heading here. Felix, tell Marcus to come here immediately."

"There is no need for that, Aro. As you can see, I am here and well aware of the situation." From behind Felix and Demetri, Marcus emerged. The two guards stepped back and bowed in respect. Then Demetri went to summon Caius.

Marcus approached me and grasped my fingers with the lightest of touches. "_Has Caius gone mentally ill? Is it possible for a vampire to lose their mind after living so long, brother?_" Marcus thought, arching his brow as if he doubted it was possible. Marcus never enjoyed speaking much, and if he had anything to say to me then he would communicate it mentally.

"I do not think that would be possible, Marcus. If it did, then we would be committing such behaviors as well." I replied. Marcus simply nodded and went to stand a little at the far end of the room. This hinted that he would not be involving himself unless it was absolutely necessary.

Just then, Caius stepped into the room. His face was blank of all emotion as he walked in and stopped right in the middle of the room, facing me. He turned his head slightly and peered at Marcus. Demetri was behind him, and Felix never moved from his place.

"Felix, Demetri, both of you stand outside and guard the door. I may require you later. Allow no one to enter or interrupt us." I ordered with a dull tone. I watched in my peripheral vision while Demetri and Felix exited the room and sealed the door behind them. My face smooth but my eyes literally burned holes into Caius' skull.

He returned the gaze, with a sharp leer. His movement resembled one of a cobra. Never moving his form to draw attention, his actions were very careful and swift, his eyes glared and shifted about. It was like everything around him presented some sort of threat or danger, and he was waiting for the moment to really strike if it came to it. Caius preferred to relay on his vampire instincts heavily and at all times. Of course, after a few millennia, I got used to this. But to anyone else, it sent chills down their spine.

I leaned against the front of my desk, propping one foot on the other. I knew the news of this would, sooner if not later, travel around the castle. So I did not need to carefully think of a subtle way to approach the subject. I myself was quiet taken aback, never have I witnessed a vampire killing his own mate before. And I certainly did not expect Caius, to be the one to act on such a thing. I was beginning to consider Marcus' words, if Caius really did lose his mind. I glanced at Marcus. He was looking at both of us, his expression was smooth yet not bored, and his eyes were shifting between me and Caius constantly.

"Seeing as how your actions were unexpected, and therefore could not go unquestioned. So I ask you, my brother, why did you kill Athenadora?"

"She no longer serves her purpose, brother."

"That explanation is not acceptable, Caius! You are a king, one of the ancients, your actions affect us all, just as much as my actions do, just as much as Marcus' actions include in that affect. So I ask you again, why did you murder your wife?"

"She was no longer worthy to be my wife, to be queen, to share my bed. Does this answer satisfy you, brother dear?"

I was taken aback by such an answer. Never have I seen a vampire behave with such hostility towards another vampire that was not an enemy. But most of all, not their own mate and certainly not with murder. What could posses Caius to act in such a way? I must know, but from the way things are progressing it will not be an easy task. Never the less …..

"Caius …." I stepped closer, at a normal pace, and tried to reach over for his hand.

Caius' eyes immediately shot to my hand and he leaped to the other side of the wall. "NO!! Don't come near me, Aro!" His growl filled the air. He was now more vampire than ever. The viciousness dwelt in his eyes, if they could get any brighter, they would be aflame. But I continued to step forward.

"Caius, what are you trying to hide from me?" I asked. My voice and movements were rather calm. I was not alarming in the least, but to Caius I was now a threat. _What is he hiding from me? I must know!_

"Just stay back, Aro! My mind is my own!" Caius continued to growl. His back was so pressed against the wall that it started to dig its way around his form.

I stopped right then and there. Clearly this was to be handled with brutal force. Not my area. "Demetri, Felix, would you come in and pin my brother down? That's an order." _In case they thought I was bluffing_.

As swift as wind they came in, they each held Caius' arms preventing him from escaping me. Without a second to spare, I rushed over to him and took grasp of his face. And there it was ……

_How could I not have noticed such a thing? His mind was filled with her, the human girl. Isabella Swan. _He was fascinated by her, amazed by her passion, astounded by her courage even with all her frailties.

_He wanted control over her. _

He wanted her to be his. To belong to him. He wanted to posses her both mentally and physically. His mind was filled with obscene images. Caius claiming Bella …. Over and over and over. I felt a cold rush trickling down my spine; a sensation was first of its kind. What disturbed me most was that in all these _indecent_ scenes …. She was still very much _human_.

I shifted through those images, not wanting to see anymore. Then, among his other thoughts, it got my attention like a shriek in the absolute silence. He was planning to assemble the guards and head to the Olympic Peninsula region, to the Cullens' territory. He planned to take young Isabella by force, killing any vampire or human that stood in his way. Murdering the Cullens, if they defied him. He is so determined that I almost believed he could actually do it.

I swallowed the venom that was, unbeknownst to me, pooling in my mouth. All those talents, all those precious gifts …. _gone_. My dear old friend Carlisle perishing ever so tragically.

That cannot happen.

There must be another alternative to this conundrum. It won't be the best way, but it's the only way I can think for now. And it is certainly the one thing that will calm the beast within Caius, and will not make him do anything rash. I looked back into Caius' amber irises, looking back at my own reflection in them. I was resolved. I let my hands drop to my sides and walked back to my desk. I slump on the chair and sighed heavily.

"Aro?" Marcus called out to me. I almost forgot he was there.

"Demetri, Felix, you can let go of your master. Leave us." I commanded.

"Yes your highness. Our apologies, Master Caius." Demetri and Felix left, leaving me, Marcus, and Caius alone again.

"So now you know." Caius sneered.

"I most unfortunately do." I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow. "_Isabella?_" I questioned.

"Oh, so know I see." Marcus commented. I turned to look at Marcus.

"Care to share your epiphany, Marcus?" I replied humorlessly.

"The moment the human girl walked in, our brother's link to Athenadora was immediately severed. Although he did not become tied to anyone until the young Isabella left with the Cullen boy." Marcus explained.

"And why did you not speak of this to me, Marcus?" I demanded.

"At the time I believed it to be false on my part. And it was very faint, inconsiderably faint. I simply ignored it. It won't happen again, Aro." Marcus replied.

"It certainly will not." I turned my attention to Caius. "You will not be going to Forks, or killing any of the Cullens for that matter …."

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR ……" Caius growled.

"LET ME FINISH!" I growled back. It certainly did the job. Though I never liked raising my voice, it came in handy.

I took a long unneeded breath to calm myself down, and then I spoke again. "You will not be going to Forks, or killing ANYONE. You want Isabella Swan, She will be brought here. But she will be brought _MY WAY_. So it's either that or not at all. Am I making myself clear, brother?"

"Very well, Aro. Get her to me. Fast." Caius replied. Without another word, he marched out of the room.

I sensed Marcus approaching me. "What are you going to do, Aro?"

"Although it might not be my original plan to gain the Cullen's most gifted. I will certainly have obtained one." I said looking at Marcus. He just nodded in response, as usual; he was the least bit interested in any of this.

"Demetri!" I called out.

"Yes master." Demetri came in. He looked somewhat his usual self.

"Call Alec and Santiago to me. I want you here as well as Felix." I ordered.

"Is something the matter, master?"

"You will be going to Forks." I replied.

_~ END Flash Back ~_

The sound of a creaking door brought me back from my reverie indulgence. He came walking in, and the light of the setting sun beamed on him. His skin sparkled and his hair glowed just the same. He paused at the foot of the bed and looked between me and the sleeping Isabella. Caius.

"I do remember you bringing her here for me. So why am I being kept away from that which is mine, brother dear?" Caius asked calmly, and in low tones. My guess was as to not wake the humanly brunette slumbering beside me.

"Honestly, Caius, I'm not sure if you will be enforcing your lewd fantasies on this poor girl against her will. I said I would bring her here, but I will also make sure she is to be kept safe and out of harm's way." I replied.

"Oh Aro, not matter how crude you think of my thoughts, I don't always act upon them. You, who knows me better than any should recognize the truth in my words." Caius stated. And I had to agree. He didn't always act on every thought accruing to him. But he did act on some. Oddly I found myself protective of the young, sleeping human. Emotions I never felt before. Even possible … _love_.

I really meant my words when I said I was to make her my daughter, this gentle, beautiful, pure creature. So she needs every protection I can offer, even from my own brother.

"Very well, Caius, you may stay beside her. Although I will be keeping guards close by, just in case." I expressed

"Whatever suits your fancy, Aro." Caius replied.

I let a sigh out, and slowly eased my way off the bed. Bella must have sensed the motion and she reached over and clung to the fabric of my jacket. I thought she had awoken, but her eyelids were still closed. Suddenly, I heard a faint growl erupting from Caius. I shot a cold glance at him, which cooled him down.

"She is just having a dream." I whispered. I slowly loosed Bella's grip from the edge of my jacket. I walked over to the door and from the corner of my eye I saw Caius approaching the bed.

I opened the door and walked out, without looking back. For I knew if I did then I would return and stay. Right now I need to indulge Caius and keep him calm. I proceeded to walk and make my way to my private quarters, when I caught sight of the twins standing. Waiting for me? I approached then and they bowed their heads.

"Master." They said in unison.

"Young ones, please watch over Caius. And if anything should happen, report to me at once." I commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." They replied. And the dashed away.

I continued to walk, praying nothing really does happen. We have enough events in this castle accruing as it is. I sighed again, as I have been doing a lot lately. It's going to be a very long night.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I know nobody cared much about it. but for those who did, in the 3rd chapter, the vampire driver that took Bella to the airport was Santiago. So Bella didnt know who he was, thats why he remained unknown. Just saying, might be a hint for future plot, might be not. Who knows. *smirk* _


	6. Doubt

_**Author's Note:** I want everyone to know that I haven't abandoned my stories. They will all be updated as soon as possible. With exhaustion from project, its hard to get inspired, but your support motivated me and I thank you all for that. _

_Now about this chapter, though i know many of you want to know what happens with Bella and Caius, which i promise you will know very soon, but this chapter has to be written and involved in the story as soon as possible because its very important. Initially this chapter was longer, and the title was different even, but the latter half of the chapter just didnt make sense to me, and there were a lot of errors that i probably would not have picked up on then, but i managed to pick up on now. So i decided to split the chapter into half, and submit this part while i would work to improve on the second part. So on the bright side, its wouldn't take me longer to update this story. On another bright side, to all of you who hate Rosalie, you will enjoy this chapter. lol_

_Enjoy and let me know your feedback. _

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Edward's POV**_

_Something was definitely wrong. _I all but screamed aloud, as I thought to myself. Here I was, beside my beautiful adoptive, blonde vampire, sister as we carefully crouch behind small bushes, watching a herd of elk. They were peacefully drinking from the tiny stream running down between the enormous boulders, unaware that any one of them could end up being meals to demonic, blood thirsty creatures. In a way, it was a twisted circle of life, with us right at the top of the food chain.

However, my mind was preoccupied with a matter far baffling than the hunt. My eyes shifted to Rosalie, who was fixed on the defenseless animals, she didn't meet my gaze. I read through her mind, and she was deciding which elk she would choose to feed on, completely unconscious that my head wasn't in the "game". She was focused, _too focused_. So unlike her, she usually would be too flashy, frightening the animals, and then flamboyantly sprint to chase them. And what's more odd is that she preferred to go hunting with _me_. Wither she wanted to talk privately or not, we could have easily just distanced ourselves a few miles from the house, where we could not be over heard.

And to also add, the horrible timing, Bella was only a couple of hours away from arriving. I was looking forward to having her come over to our house, after Charlie timidly ungrounded her. I planned the entire day; we were going to go to the restaurant in port Angeles were we had our first date. Afterwards, I would take her to our special meadow; we would bathe beneath the glorious sunlight, as we soak in the warmth, with Bella in my arms. And then, when the moment was just right, I would take out the black, velvet box – which contained within it the wedding ring my father gave my mother – out of my pocket, and then I would declare that sentence that I have been waiting over a century to say.

_Will you marry me?_

I mentally mused over that, who would have thought that I, Edward Masen Cullen, would find the love of my being, and the reason for my existence, and that our life would be this perfect. Granted, we have had some bumps in the road, James and his coven, Jasper's relapse – which I never held against him to this day – and all of us leaving. And worst of all was the Volturi; I didn't want to even think about them. And of course, the wolves, I held back a growl that was threatening to erupt. Once Bella graduates, we will be leaving for university, and though I don't wish her to be distanced from her family, at least she will be far away and safe from those emotionally unstable, behaviorally erratic, chaotically natured, dangerous creatures.

I didn't realize how so deep in thought I was, until I felt myself shaking. I rapidly blinked at once, and was brought back by Rosalie, she was shaking my arm, and might I add will a little too much force. I looked over at her and she was giving me an apprehensive look. "What's wrong with you, Edward?" Rosalie asked me, her tone was filled with genuine concern over my well being. I was beginning to consider what Emmett had said before. _Did hell really freeze over?_

Despite the fact that I always knew that Rosalie cared about us deep down, within many layers of her shallow personality – I mentally smirked at the paradox – she would never show it, although she knew that I, and sometimes Jasper, would recognize her true intentions. However, I have been noticing that she was really resisting letting me into her mind.

I was frustrated. _Was there something she didn't want me to know?_

"EDWARD! Can you remove your emo face away from _mine_! For the love of GOD!" I returned to reality once more, only to realize I was right in front of Rose's face. I guess I was focusing to a great deal that I started inching towards her, hoping I can _physically _get inside her brain and know what she is trying to keep from me!

"Great, just perfect, our dinner just skipped away!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Thanks a lot!" She stood up, infuriated; I pulled myself up as well.

"I wasn't the one yelling." I mumbled. She gave me a sharp leer, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

I pushed my thoughts aside for the moment. I will probe the subject once I get some blood in me, and then I can get back to the house, and hope I haven't made Bella wait for too long. I'm sure Alice would distract her nicely, but I would rather be the one to entertain her. I grinned happily.

However, now I need to get this over with. I allowed the animal within me to surface, as I surrendered to my basic predatory instincts; I crouched down, and began sprinting forward, following the warm scent of blood from the elks to lead me. I did not use the advantage of my speed to its fullest, as I leisurely ran, I sensed Rosalie behind me, and gradually progressed till we were running side by side. We sprinted through the trees and foggy atmosphere, to the sound of our prey's steps, jolting away, desperately attempting to outrun us. The starving fiend within me enjoyed this very much.

***After the hunt***

The beast was somewhat, although if not fully, satiated the time being. I stood up, as I knocked the carcass of the bloodless animal off of my legs, and it slipped onto the moist, emerald grass, covered ground. I stood there for a moment, and gazed at the animal, with its head inches from my feet, unmoving, still as a rock and silent. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie devouring her _third_ prey. I didn't feel like being completely full today, my mind was occupied with matters far more important.

I felt the haste take over me, I literally couldn't wait to run back so that I can embrace the delicate beauty, the light in my eternal darkness, _my_ Bella. A grin tugged at the corner of my lips until I was fully smiling from the depth of my black, non-existing soul. I bent down and began to rapidly dig a shallow hole for the cadaver of the animal, and then pushed it in and covered it, and I made sure no part of it could be seen.

I walked over to the giant boulder, which was a few feet away from me, and sat down as I waited for Rosalie to finish feeding so we can head back as soon as inhumanly possible. I wiped the drop of blood that was slowly dripping its way from the corner of my mouth to my chin, with the back of my hand.

I looked over, and saw that Rosalie has finished feeding. She stood up and dropped the elk from her grip. She let out a very satisfactory sigh, and then turned around to throw a glance at my direction.

"_Is he done already?_" She looked at me questionably.

"Long before you got to finishung your second round. Now hurry up and dispose of the leftovers." I replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Rosalie threw a '_humph_' while whipping her hair, then bent down to start digging. _Holy Hell she is such a diva!_

"Do you want me to come over and help you?" I offered, not fully out of kindness, but I egoistically just wanted to see Bella sooner. And for someone who is impatient as Rosalie, she was awkwardly moving rather slow.

"No, thank you." She replied, swinging her neck in my direction with 'attitude'. _DIVA! DIVA! DIVA! That move doesn't even look attractive; she looks like a chicken on crack!_ I snorted sarcastically.

"You know, I never thought it would be possible for vampires to age, but with the way you're moving, I can feel myself _growing_ white hair. Rose, I don't ask you for anything, but can you _please_ move faster?" I was exasperated; beginning to think Rosalie was purposefully trying to agitate me.

The suspicion was lingering, and most definitely annoying, but alas, its Rosalie being Rosalie. That's what I would have thought, and would have brushed it off immediately, if not for her true thoughts finally seeping out. _"I need more time._" Was what I heard in Rosalie's mind.

I could feel my hard body becoming as stiff as the rock it was made from. And as my gaze dawdled on Rosalie, I could see she was as tense as I was, even though I could only see her back from my point of vision. She stopped spading the dirt, and gripped what she had in her hand as hard as she could, until it began to trickle out between her pale fingers.

I took a step in her direction, and she let out a small gasp, if it wasn't for my powerful hearing then I would have missed it. She then began humming loudly in her head, as though to vacate all thoughts, it made me take closer steps towards her. Pausing inches away from her stooped form, I was now standing over her; she bent her head down further. "Rose, what did you think just now?"

"Uhhhh …. I was just thinking that ….. We didn't have any time to get to our talk. That's all." She stutteringly answered. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she was lying through her teeth.

I could feel a growl beginning to rumble its way out of my body, but tried with all of my might to suppress it. I took a few steps back, stomping on the moist dirt. I then stopped, folding my arms in front of my chest, and began to inhale and exhale gradually to subdue myself.

"Well, say what is on your mind right now. You have my complete and utter attention." I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, and the more I swallowed, the more it began to flood my orifice.

In seconds Rosalie was standing erect, and patting her jeans to clean the dirt on her palm and knees. "Ummmm ….. How do I begin ….. Uuuhhhhh wwwwwweeellll … let's see now ….."

This time I could not contain my growl, and unleashed it with full force. "ROSE, spill it out _already_!" My monster urged me to release more anger. "Or are you just trying to purposefully irritate me?" I snarled through my clenched teeth. Her breathing halted.

Suddenly, she whipped around and faced me with lividness. "I can't believe you just said that, Edward! The nerve of you!" She said, baring her teeth at me.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, though it must have been a few seconds. We were still, our feet glued to the ground, and our fists clenched. As we both stared off to each other's eyes, I suddenly thought to myself that I shouldn't have come here.

Swiftly, a gust of wind blew by us. Rosalie's perfect curls swayed with the wind, but that didn't falter her gaze as she stood like a statue, boring her eyes into mine, as I also did to her. _This is a waste of time._

"I'm going home." I declared. My tone was placid, yet edgy.

"NO! WAIT! Edward, I said _wait_!" I ignored her pleas as I turned to the direction we came from. I was about to run, but I got tackled and pinned to the ground. I momentarily was stunned. I foolishly let my guard down, but I never expected Rosalie to be aggressive.

"Rose, what has gotten into you?" I huffed, trying to futilely push her off of me. But she was fully fed, and I was not. I cursed myself for not getting enough blood in me. But then again, I wouldn't have imagined the situation elevating to this level of quandary. "Rose, why are you acting so peculiar? First you tell me you want to hunt, you drag me out of the house, and then you say we should talk, but nothing comes out of your mouth besides mumbles and stutters. And now you _attack_ me." I growled, clenching my teeth to the point that they could have shattered, if they weren't unbreakable.

Rosalie remained unspoken; all I could hear was her erratic breathing. Her mind was focusing on me, she wasn't giving anything away. It made me go berserk. I pushed her off with a force I never thought I had. She flew into the air, but gracefully landed on her feet and crouched facing me. I quickly picked myself up.

"Look, if you want to talk, you can have a go at it all by yourself. As for me, I need to be heading back." I half yelled, half growled at her. My monster wanted me to rip her into pieces and leave her in the forest, but I reminded the monster that she was still my sister, my sibling, my family. No matter how much of a _BITCH_ she is.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back?" She asked. Her eyes were livid, and I read through her mind that she thought this was going to become a fight. She _wanted_ it to turn into a fight.

I didn't understand. Nothing is making sense; I cannot comprehend the reason behind Rose's actions. I looked up at the sky that was covered in trees, and noticed with my vampirism vision that a lot of time has passed. Almost more than 5 hours, it was now the beginning of the afternoon. I stared down at my clothes, and saw how muddied it was. They needed to be changed as soon as possible.

I looked back at Rosalie who has been waiting for me to respond. "Well, aside from the obvious reason that I want to get away from you. Bella by now should be at the house, and I promised her we would spend the entire day together ….." I trailed off at the end as Rosalie let out a gasp, her eyes grew wide. And her jaw dropped and her entire body fell to the ground with a thump.

"_That stupid human. This is bad._" Now I was nervous. I ran to Rosalie and fell to my knees. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"What the hell was that? ROSE! TELL ME NOW DAMMIT!"I yelled at her, but she was unresponsive.

Just then she was thinking of a pair of red eyes, and instead of it faltering my suspicions, it raised more questions and panic in me. "ROSALIE HALE, you better tell me what that was, or I swear you're going to regret not telling me!" She said nothing still. The gentleman in me flew out the window as I unthinkably slapped her. I knew it would not hurt her, but the force of it successfully brought her back. She stared at me, blinking rapidly, and gasped again. All the walls around her mind were obliterated, as I finally saw the true intentions.

_In Rosalie's Mind_  
(From chapter two)

"_Alice, tell me what is wrong? Did you have a vision?" Carlisle asked, standing in front of Alice. _

"_Yes." She answered him, nodding. "In exactly 30 minutes Demetri and Alec are coming over. They want to discuss something with our family. But I don't know what it is; the conversation just keeps changing in my vision. And whatever they are going to say it's going to make Edward furious, and he will attack. And if he attacks it will be bad, really, really bad. We __**must**__ make sure he isn't around, but how?" Alice and Carlisle were frantic._

"_I noticed he hasn't hunted yet, I'll take him with me." Rosalie spoke up. _

_Alice and Carlisle looked at Rosalie, and then Carlisle looked at Alice desperately "Alice, will it work?" _

_Her eyes glazed over, as she had her vision. She then looked back at Carlisle and nodded. "Yes, it will work." She confirmed. She turned to Rose. "Rose, it will ONLY work if you can keep your mind blocked as much as possible. Edward will get suspicious at first, but then he will just shrug it off." Alice sternly instructed Rose. _

"_Yes, I'll do my very best." Rosalie replied. _

**END** _In Rosalie's Mind_

I would have rolled on the ground and had a heart attack if I wasn't already dead. I let loose a lengthy, thunderous growl that resonated across the forest, causing birds to flee from the trees. I loosened my deathly grip on Rosalie, and jumped to my feet. Without any more time to spare, I ran with all my might towards the direction of the house. And as I ran, my mind was thinking of nothing but the worse. If Alice was so distracted with the Volturi coming, then she would not be focusing on Bella, and there for wouldn't be aware of her decision to come over. I felt like an imbecile for not even let her know, but then again, they removed me from the situation. _I was blind!_

As I still ran to the house I now wondered why the Volturi would be in Forks. What was their motive? And then as I remembered What Alice said in Rosalie's mind. "_Whatever they are going to say it's going to make Edward furious, and he will attack._" I finally realized that the only thing that would make me furious, and attack a member of the guard is that if Bella was involved.

_OH GOD! Please don't let that be true!_ Did Aro decide to hasten Bella's conversion to become one of us? NO! That could not be it! I was so damn sure Alice was looking into Aro's every verdict, we would have known beforehand if that was the case.

_Bella please be safe!_

I crossed the concluding line of trees as I finally made my way back to the house. I jumped across the small stream that separated the house's yard and the forest, and with lightening speed completed the path to the back door of the house. As I walked through, I hoped and prayed that I would make it in the nick of time, but the sight that I saw in front of my eyes was nearly the death of me.


	7. Betrayal

_**Gentle Reminder:**_ _Normally I wouldn't reply to reviews directly in one of my chapters, but I feel like this had to be said. Usually I would dismiss rude reviews, but it has to stop. Unless people are offering me constructive criticism about ways to improve my writing or if you want to write about just how you thought of the chapter then it's all welcomed. HOWEVER, just plain rude comments are NOT acceptable, I won't mention people by name, but I am positive they know who they are. _

_I already said I got a lot of personal issues that got my priorities, studies, family, and business and so on. Writing is just a hobby for me, I don't get benefit from it, I don't publish it for profit, and aside from everyone here in FanFiction, NO ONE outside this site sees my stories. I write to entertain you with my imagination. That's it. And at any moment I wish I could just easily delete all my stories and leave this site forever the next time I get a rude review that is neither helpful nor constructive. I sometimes think a few of the people here forget that the authors who write all their favorite stories are people with feelings and emotions, people who sometimes have trouble that they don't share. Many people DO share their trouble with anonymous people on the internet but I don't. You don't have any idea what problems I am currently facing, and how swamped I am in work and projects. And the only free time I finally get and managed to update my fics and I get smacked around for it. _

_I also wanted to address the issue of receiving notice on a few people plagiarizing bits and pieces from my stories. I have got well over 40 notes of people informing me on this matter, and I know they want me to take swift action but honestly the idea of people stealing and ripping is sickening. If they aren't ashamed of what they are doing, then its proof of lack of moral upbringing. I would rather do something useful then pick fights with such people. The proof will still remain in the fact that my stories were published first, which is a truth in itself. However, thanks to all who informed me with good intentions. _

_With that said and done, please keep this as a reminder, whether it's the internet or not there is no excuse to being rude, or ripping someone's imagination. We are all mature adults, so let's be civilized. Alright?_

_So now that I got this out of the way, enjoy the chapter. _

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Edward's Pov**_

I thought it was impossible for vampires to dream, let alone suffer from nightmares. But now I had proof, that even though we never slumbered, we still had nightmares. However, our nightmares came in our wake, and that is a fact. Because I was in this moment living my nightmare, as I walked through the door, and immediately froze in place. My dead heart ached as I took in the sight of my family.

They were in the living room. Their form was slumped as they sat, completely motionless, anyone who saw this would have assumed they were statues that were carved to perfection to resemble life. They didn't seem to notice my presence, and I dared not to make it known. Carlisle was sitting at the far right end of the center white couch; he had his head in his hands which were supported at the elbows on his knees. Esme was seated on Carlisle's left, she was flaccidly laying over his back as her hands stroked gently over his shoulders. Alice was sitting on the floor next to Esme's legs, she was hugging her knees and her eyes were vacant. On Carlisle's other side was Jasper, sitting on a leg comforter. He had his hands tangled in his messy blonde hair, gripping them so tightly, that he was so close to ripping it off of his scalp. And behind them, in the dining room, Emmett sat at the table. All the other chairs around the table seemed to have been moved, as if the whole family was just sitting there and left to be in the living room. Unlike the rest of the family, who were deathly silent, Emmett was weeping for the first time since I have come to call him brother.

None of them were talking, none of them were thinking coherently. I could have stood there for ages, stunned to silence, absent my voice. However one person finally sensed me, she lifted her head up and looked at me with venom filled eyes.

"_Edward._" Esme's inner voice dreadfully called out to me.

_**Esme's POV**_

He was back. My son came back. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. My breath hitched. "Edward" I called out to him once more, this time using my voice, which was filled with sorrow and despair. Only then I realized the rest of the family sobered up, and looked at me, they followed my gaze till it halted on the same figure I was gazing at. Now five pairs of eyes met Edward's, as his eyes were fixed on mine. He then looked around every single person in the room, then finally met Carlisle's gaze.

He suddenly bared his teeth at us, and growled so ferociously it shocked us to our core. Carlisle stood up swiftly, and took a few steps forward. Jasper was behind Carlisle, moving cautiously. The rest of us just congealed, looking at Edward.

"Son" Carlisle called out; his voice was strained but was trying to stay composed for dear Edward's sake. He took another step forward, Jasper right on his tail.

"Carlisle, where is Bella?" Edward questioned, breathing erratically.

"You need to sit down first, son. Then we will talk." Carlisle held is hands up, yet he stepped forward again but now with more prudence. Edward expression softened, his muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed.

His eyes then turned to look at the culprit of this doing. "Jasper, stop it!" Edward was trying to fight Jasper's control. And I could tell Jasper was straining for dominance.

"Brother, you must stay calm. We need to discuss this rationally. And we will not say another word till you compose yourself." Jasper stated.

"I won't listen or do anything you say until I see Bella." Edward took a step back, as though he was about to flee through the door behind him.

My eyes then caught a glimpse of Rosalie emerging from the forest. She ran up and stopped just outside, a few feet away from the door. She looked over at me apologetically; I nodded in understanding, as my face formed an expression of compassion. What's done is done, so now we all must suffer the consequences.

"They took her, Edward. The Volturi took her." Alice spoke for the first time in hours. And then she buried her head in her legs and started crying. I came to rest next to Alice on the sheer white carpet, and wrapped my arms around her in the hope of comforting her.

"Alice!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Don't bother, dad! However you're going to tell him, his reaction will inevitably be the same. I think this family deserves to grieve. We were robbed of our little sister!" Alice uttered between sobbed. She was having trouble speaking as every word came in a gasp. I tried to rub her back soothingly, although I knew it did no good.

"How could you! How could all of you allow this? Why didn't you stop them? Why did you so easily let them take her away from us? You stripped her of all choice, and let her walk out with those _FIENDS_!"

"Edward, it wasn't as simple as that. This is the Volturi, resisting them would do this family no good." I pleaded to my son. But he just looked at me with so much rage; I felt ashamed to be called his mother right now.

"And as for Bella's choice, she chose to go with them, son." Carlisle voice was raucous.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Edward retorted. His jaw was clenched tight as he let out another deafening growl, the window, behind him, that separated the house from the back yard shock violently, threatening to break.

Carlisle averted his eyes from Edward's, as if gazing into the vastness of nothing. And from the manner Edward's eyes widened, I perceived that Carlisle was showing Edward the truth of his words. Alice's weeping finally simmered down, to which I was blissful for. The room became deeply still. Carlisle dropped his hands to his side, as they began to tremble. Jasper placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, to which made the trembling cease. Carlisle placed his left hand on Jasper's and turned to look at him, and when his face turned I saw that he finally managed to slightly smile at our blonde young man.

I would have rejoiced at that, if Edward didn't suddenly drop to the floor. The collision resulted in the floor board shatter beneath his legs. I rose on my feet and stepped forward with aim to reach and comfort my son, but he held up his hand, palm facing me.

"No one come near me. You all have ruined my life." Edward whispered, agonizingly.

"Oh my son, don't say that." I pleaded, placing my hand on my dead, aching heart.

"Then what should I say, mother? My only reason for living is gone. _GONE_!" Edward shouted, looking at me helplessly.

Like a flash of lightening, Emmett came to stand between us and Edward. He grabbed him by the neck, pulled him up and slammed him against the glass window that covered the entire back of the living room wall. The glass shattered and fell to the floor into a million little pieces that shimmered between our feet. Emmett and Edward both bared their sharp teeth at each other, while Emmett still had his enormous hand around Edward's throat, lifting him above the floor, face to face. We were all shocked at Emmett's behavior that we stood, unyielding.

"Stop acting like she is dead. She is still alive, and _breathing_!" Emmett huffed.

"How can you be sure that she is?" Edward replied.

Just then we heard Alice gasping. We all turned to face her. Jasper left Carlisle's side to kneel beside his wife. "Alice" Jasper called to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. However, she did not respond. Alice's golden eyes were staring ahead, and I could tell immediately from the look on her face that she was having a vision.

_**Alice's POV**_

I ignored the presence in the room as I tried to look into Bella's future. It made worry when I ended up with nothing. I felt so helpless that I didn't even know what Bella's fate had in store for her. The more I worried the deeper I fell into depression. I didn't even acknowledge Edward's presence as he returned. And I thought it was futile for the family to even make an effort to calm him. How can anyone be calm in this situation? There was absolutely no point.

I revealed the truth to Edward. Carlisle got mad at me, but I didn't care. I buried my head down as I sobbed more than I have ever done in my immortal life. My body shock violently, and I felt mom trying to sooth me. Bless her.

I tried once again, for the hundredth time to search into the future for anything that would clue me on Bella. And if I came up empty handed, I would probably just rush over to Volterra, and hasten my reunion with my dear sweet little sister.

Alas, god had finally smiled upon me. I gasped in surprise as I was triumphantly hit with a vision.

_Bella was rushing to a door of what appears to be a bedroom. She then suddenly falls over and faints into Aro's arms. A growl rumbled in my chest at the sight of Aro embracing my human sister. But I immediately relaxed when he placed her on the bed and rubbed her hair affectionately. It made me doubt my opinion of Aro Volturi. Just then, Caius walks into the room, and Aro left Bella's side. _

"No! Don't leave! Stay by her side!" I yelled.

"Alice, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" my husband voiced, worriedly. But I couldn't answer as my mind was glued to the ongoing vision.

_Aro takes one last look back, and leaves Caius alone with Bella. _I started hyperventilating, clawing for oxygen I didn't need. _My breathing became more frantic as Caius approached the bed, to the slumbering, fragile Bella. Then suddenly my vision shifts to Caius pinning down, a wide awake, Bella on a bed. Holding her by her wrists, Caius slowly crept his face toward Bella's until he was an inch away from her. Yet, Bella surprisingly appears to have not been frightened by the most frightening creature on the face of the earth. _My vision ended.

In that moment I was resolved. I rose on my feet, as Jasper stood with me. I exchanged a look with Edward, as he nodded to have confirmed to witnessing what I had just foreseen. Bella was still alive and human, and that's all we needed. He had the same determined look that was reflected in my eyes. Our choice was made before we even realized it. I then turned to my family, as they had their attention on me.

"Edward and I are going to Volterra alone." I announced, ignoring the gasps that escaped the mouth of each of my family members, especially the growl that reverberated from my empath husband.

_**Author's note: **__I hope you enjoy the little sneak preview I provided of Bella and Caius. Let me know your thought on what you __**think**__ is going to happen between them in that moment._


	8. Whispers

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Volterra. My sanctuary and prison. Many centuries I inhabited this dead fortress. Watching the years pass me as I remained ageless and unbreakable. My only piece of life was going to the balcony in the grand clock tower. Everything was visible, as I remained concealed. I would stay there for days, gazing at the little soulful critters scurrying away to their mundane tasks. Living their lives, unaware of anything that could threaten their dull lifestyle. Living happily and content until the day the earth swallows them and sputter their bones, these were the lucky ones. The outsiders were the less fortunate, thinking they could get to see the marvels of the one and only Volturi Castle but never managed to leave, their souls perhaps, but not their flesh and skin. Their blood drained by us and their bodies mated with flames.

I had my meal fourteen moons ago, a female adolescent. She was the best I had so far, so young and full of vigor. Her blood was considerably warmer than the rest, it seduced me, so I claimed my stakes on her; the others knew to keep away if they didn't wish to lose an appendage.

The days when the cattle came were my many finest days. I looked forward to them with great anticipation. I always managed to get some of the best in the masses. Aro would have the first pick, naturally, Marcus was more humble in his choices, and Caius was a greedy little bastard. He would always drink more than his fill and he fed more often than he should. I disdained him; he was the only one free to leave these walls, hunt, run and do as he pleases. Aro spoils him too much. Caius had everything in his grasps, did everything he desired. I loathe him with every shard of my rigid skin.

_Shame on me. _

I slapped my self on the wrist. Being here was my delight, my little piece of sugary goodness. Yet I was tarnishing it with thoughts of that insolent white serpent.

Alas I concluded the day with one last look of the horizon beyond the city walls, across the valleys of green eternity. The glorious sun that betrays our kind was settling behind the hills. And if the day could not be spoiled anymore, a certain female thought it would be a preposterous idea to invade my private Eden.

Heidi.

"Could this have waited, Heidi?" I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest. "Couldn't you have waited a little longer until I descended myself?"

"My apologies. But I am afraid it couldn't. You have been here for well over a week. And the palace is in a uproar." I kept my reaction hidden behind an invisible veil. _Where did the time go? Why did I not notice how many times the sun was setting and the moon smiled upon me?_ But it didn't matter, if I were needed I would have been called but since no one deemed it necessary, I was left to be.

"Well, out with it!"

A graceful smile embraced Heidi from chiseled cheekbone to cheekbone. "We received a new permanent resident in the palace."

* * *

An underestimation to say I have never seen such commotion within these walls. Servants bustling, guards whispering, even the little twins look unlike their usual self. Never have I seen a genuine smile from Alec since he has come to live here, nor have I ever expected the unshakable Jane to act like a scatterbrained girl. Dare I say it, they both actually look happy? _Hell opened up and consumed us whole, it seems._

I wasn't the curious feline, but it seized the best of me and unlike the obedient person that I was, waiting for the matter to unravel before me on its own, I decided to seek the answers fresh and piping hot. As always Aro was nowhere in sight, how predictable, just when I need him I could never find him. The grunts informed he was last seen in the throne room. But alas it was vacant and his whereabouts were unknown to me. I tried tracking him but it was a futile task. His scent was everywhere. Instinctively I decided on the next best thing, I diverted my path and made my way to Marcus' chambers, he was almost, always there.

As I approached the chamber entrance, the long and obscenely large mahogany doors that tinted black reflecting Marcus' dead soul, slowly opened. Marcus slithered between the agar doors and closed them delicately behind him before he turned around and faced me. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward leisurely, planting a cold kiss on my hard cheek, and stood erect once more.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Surely, even you with less to care for must have noticed the thrill of the individuals around the palace?" Arching my perfect brow, I looked at Marcus with a sly demeanor.

"Yes, as one of the leaders, I must be acquainted with the events that transpire inside these walls. For the sake of my brother of course."

"Yes yes, how else would you occupy your free time than with a useless hobby. I am sure pleasing Aro is a delight to you." As the last sentence left my mouth ever so sarcastically, I successfully received a response from Marcus. A slight chuckle, disguised as a grunt.

A smirk on my behalf killed the amusement in Marcus as his dispassionate self took possession. As much as I enjoyed my cruel bullying, I refocused on my purpose of coming here; witty abuse will have to wait some other day.

"To speak on serious matters. I wanted to know what is all the excitement about, Marcus? Seldom to the vampires in this castle behave in such a manner unless it was feeding day, but last I recall Heidi is still within these walls. Tell me what do you know."

Reluctance shimmered in Marcus' face, as he seemed to ponder if he would speak or hold his tongue. The man should know by now that once I set my mind to purpose my thoughts wont shift to elsewhere. Like the ticking clock, he parted his thin grey lips to speak as though he read the thoughts that crossed my mind as if I was wearing them right on my sleeves.

"As we speak, the human girl is within these walls. Rosy flesh, and beating heart."

"Human girl?" I was puzzled as to whom he intended. _Surely he did not mean who I think he means. _

"The young girl that came to save the Cullen boy only a few weeks ago." He tried to clarify.

"Isabella Swan?"

"You know her name. You seem more informed that you let on." His tone wasn't questioning, purely stating facts.

"The detail did not elude me. She and the Cullens are all that Aro ever obsessed about since they came and went. But I didn't think he would act so hastily, it is so unlike Aro to tackle matters prematurely."

"Alas, another's will moved Aro's hand to the cause."

"And who might that be?" I challenged. No one commanded Aro. Aro Volturi was the king, the superior, the master, the ruler and the emperor of all. I was confident of that and it reflected in my features.

But Marcus' next words caught me off guard. "Our dear brother, Caius." He answered, arching a brow, as he examines my current layer of incredulous visage.

"Caius? He wished to procure the girl for himself? Impossible! The thought in itself is ludicrous." _Is this Marcus' sad attempt at humor?_

"Do not think otherwise. Caius indeed desires her, and by Aro's command she was brought here to tame his insanity." I immediately sobered as his tone took on a more serious and harsh tendency.

"Is she the reason why he killed Athenadora?" I concluded. If Marcus' words echoed the truth then it would make much sense. Tired of the old toy, get a new one. I felt entirely no sorrow nor heartache for the loss of a sister. I didn't even regret thinking of her in such a way. I, in truth, ever got along with her for appearance's sake. Athenadora held no special meaning in this dead heart.

"You appear to be confusing me with Aro, my dear. I do not know what his true intentions are, or if they are of an ill nature. However, if you are so curious for answers then Aro is the man you should direct you questions to. Or …."

"Or?" I probed

"You can venture into the den of the beast and face the creature head on."

I burst into laughter at the very thought. "Do you take me for a fool, Marcus? It may come as a surprise to you, but I happen to prefer my head attached to my body."

"I never seemed to recall you being timid of Caius. Did Athenadora's death strike fear in your unbeaten heart?"

"Do not mistake my meaning for anything else. A coward I most certainly am not. But I think for the time being Caius should be left alone. I think Aro had the exceeding pleasure of patronizing Caius into a corner far to much to the breaking point."

"Did Aro part lips upon the matter?"

"No, he did not. But for us immortals these stone walls are as thin as human skin. That little confrontation you and Aro had with Caius reached every ear across the palace, and hung on their lips as they whispered among each other." The palace was filled with so much loud gossip; it did not take effort to put two and two together.

However, that insolent Caius wasn't my concern. He could walk into an inferno for all I cared. The human is what I sought at the moment. "But to return on the matter of the mortal girl. How does she fare with her arrival here? I thought she was mated to that Cullen boy?"

Marcus seemed to ponder his words, as he was choosing them with complete caution. "From what I understood and seen with my own eyes, she was not handling the transition well. She seemed to be rejecting her new life here." I noticed without effort how Marcus' avoided answering my latter inquiry. But I deemed it to be unnecessary, as it didn't provide revelation on my behalf.

Yet, I snickered. "With Aro's growing fondness for her, she should adjust quite well to her new lifestyle. After all, anyone would dream to live the life we are accustomed to, and the power that follows it."

"I do not think she would last very long if Caius does not control himself. He is like a newborn, ready to unleash at any moment." Marcus' tone was serious and strained.

"I assure you, that will never happen. Not while I am within these walls."

"You care for young Isabella?"

"Hardly the reason. I would sooner put an end to her fragile, pathetic life, however the reason, which pauses my hands, is that I wish not to incur the wrath of Aro Volturi. He wishes the girl to reside her, unharmed until her change." I replied casually as I examined my flawless nails.

"It seems Aro has tamed those wild claws of yours." I arched an eyebrow at Marcus' attempt at sarcasm.

"They are as steel, hardened to purpose. Care to sample them?" I offered graciously.

"I would prefer them to remain absent, unworthy entanglement" He lifted his palms towards me in a peaceful gesture.

I grinned triumphantly, and guided our focus on its path. "So, where does the human reside at the moment?"

"The green room in the west quarters. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. I simply thought I would dash over there and meet the creature everyone has been raving about." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I advice you to remain patient and visit the girl at another hour."

"And why would I do that?" I retorted. A low growl begged to be unleashed.

"Be warned, Caius is with her momentarily. If you aggravate him, it would only result in the young human being caught in the clash."

"There is nothing that Caius can do that I cannot handle." I turned around and walked in the direction of the west part of the palace.

"You forget your place, Sulpicia." Marcus voiced seriously.

I paused and turned around to glare at him. "No, my brother. I _**secure**_ it!"

And with that, I sped to the west destination of the castle. As I flew gracefully through the dim hallways, I felt another presence creeping behind me. I looked over my shoulder and identified the individual to be Heidi. Within seconds she was next to me sprinting at my speed.

"Where are we going, my queen?"

"To make an acquaintance with the human, of course." Heidi made no effort to hide her shock.

"But Master Caius … " She held her tongue when my glower was threatening visually to tear her limb from limb. _Since when did Caius become more intimidating than me?_

"Your Master is irrelevant to me. Or did your loyalties shift, young Heidi?"

"No, never, my lady. I will forever be yours and Master Aro's humble servant."

"Good."

As the doors to the green chambers came into sight, I noticed the twins standing guard. They sensed my presence and Heidi's immediately. We slowed our approach until we came to a complete stop in front of the twins. They shared a look of bewilderment, but then bowed and moved out of the way. I grinned wildly, knowing I haven't lost my magical touch. Caius might be considered deadly, but he was a poisonous snake in comparison to the destructive dragoness that I was. The twin children were wise to stay clear of my path. But never the less, they remained rooted to place, presumably by Aro's command to guard this particular door.

I took a leisured step to the door, but as my slender hand reached up and my elegant pearly fingers curled to hold the door handle, I paused when I overheard the faintest rumbling growl emanating from behind the door. But that was nothing compared to the piercing drum roll of a blood-pumping mortal heart. My bottom lip trembled as my venomous saliva flooded my orifice and threatened to drool from my red lips. I took a large, considerable, gulp and an undesired, redundant exhale before slipping into my wicked demeanor and gracing my lips with malicious grin.

I swiftly grasped the handle, pulling it and pushing the door with a force I did not intend but I was so caught in the hoity moment, I couldn't care less. More so, I was even grateful that when the door met with the back of the wall with a loud bang it gave a more dramatic appeal to my entrance, making the two audience members in the beautifully decorated room shift their attention on me.

My eyes blazed wide when I took in the scandalous sight before. The little mortal was slumped on the edge of the bed, as the little dirty blonde man pinned her wrists to the gold embroidered emerald sheets. His body completely covering the mortal's own form. I can see that Caius spared no time in making the girl completely comfortable in her arrival, judging by the posture, and my little interruption proved my suspension when he growled like a wild beast. However, what threw me completely off is how the young brunette had an expression of rage and fear carved into her. It didn't fit with the scene, but alas it didn't matter an inkling to me.

"Did I come in a bad time?" Rousing confusion and innocence into my tone but was betrayed by my facial feature as the little grin grew into a wild, and glorious smile, unlike any smile I have ever shown.

_If Caius desired her ever so, then she was the one thing he will never get. _I thought as my eyes fell on the little brunette girl, Isabella Swan, her brown puddle of incredulous eyes met mine and I felt a little pity knowing she would never know what devilish whispers lay in my diabolical mind.


	9. AN: Dear Fanfic Readers

Dear Fanfic Readers,

I really don't know how to express my feelings at the moment. The fact that I am still even receiving notifications, PM, favs, and reviews even though I have not updated in such a long time has truly left me speechless, and I felt such shame that I have left you all disappointed.

I suppose many of you are wondering why I have stopped updating this story and my other stories so abruptly. And the truth is I was never a good writer. It took me a lot of hard effort and dedication to finish chapter after chapter and still try to maintain some level of suspense to keep my story interesting. I have never been good at writing witty dialogue and it has always been my greatest weakness as a writer because while I can create detailed descriptions and conflicted monologues, normal conversation was not my forte. However, I tried to rise to the challenge. And your comments and encouragements are the fuel behind my force drive. With that being said, I was also facing the issue of having my work constantly plagiarized on more than a few occasions. Its thanks to my readers that I was even aware of such a thing happening. And as your words were always pushing me forward, somehow I still felt saddened by how people just ripoff what I strive so hard to make unique, add the fact that I had a problem with my laptop and therefore lost all plans, materials and chapters stored on it. While I knew the summary of where I wanted my stories to go, all the effort of writing the future chapters, constructing creative metaphors, introducing long forgotten character, ect was just gone.

I couldn't handle starting from square one. Another reason was I kept reading a lot of books, and maturing mentally with many experiences I had to face, my writing style has somewhat evolved. And I didn't know how to keep with my old style or blend the two together.

I understand it may seem as one excuse after the other, but for some I felt it was my duty to speak out and it was only fair I explain my absence all this time. Keep in mind, till this day, I still receive all fanfic notifications via emails, which explains my motivation to writing this in addition to what I will be announcing next.

Now here is the moment of truth. With my studies, part time businesses and extracurricular activities. I can mange to fit in some writing time. I missed it, and I wanted to continue. I still remember how I wanted the plot to proceed for my stories "Bloody Rose", "Temptation" and "Unbreakable Bond". But the original chapters are all gone so I will continue with starting on from today. I already have started on "Bloody Rose"s next chapter.

So if you are still going to hand in there with me, and give me your support. I think I can continue to entertain you all again!

Please leave a comment on this AN. And I'll pick up where I left off.

Have a lovely weekend !

Love,

Loli The Goth  
xoxo


	10. The Snake

**AN: **I am a little bit rusty so go easy on my. Its been a while since my last update. And excuse the errors, I'm not perfect in any way, shape or form.

also,** WARNING: this chapter contains strong and explicit language. Proceed at your own risk!**

* * *

**All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Bloody Rose belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended. **

* * *

The Snake

**BELLA**

_Oh my head_. I clutched my scalp, groaning as I attempted to work the ache into submission. I took a second to assess my bodily dilemma. My eyes beyond numb to rise, limbs aching, and head pounding with a slight abdominal nausea. _Fantastic_. But my heaviest burden was the nightmare that roused me from my sleep. The feeling of heartache and immense loss. The loss of my shattering fragment of human emotions, taken by a devil in a guise of faux mortal flesh and halo of powder blonde hair, and eyes as red as the darkest embers.

But that was all that it was. _Only a nightmare_. And with resolution I dropped my hand back on the bed, never opening my eyes, yet I felt the darkness of the room, and knew it was still within the night. I turned on my side and brought my hands up next to my face on the pillow, trying to resume my sleep. But as I skimmed my hand through the material of the sheet, not the cotton of my bedding that I was accustomed to, but a smooth and heavy satin fabric.

The alien sensation encouraged my eyes to slowly open to take in, and visually digest what was going on. Once my eyes took in the room, which was not my own, into check like a metal spring I rose from the bed.

And if that was not enough to sober my hazy mind, then the eye contact with the central figure of my nightmare himself was the final kick-start to work my gears into motion. There he was, Caius in all his glory, standing right on the edge of the bed, in the room I was trapped in, in the Volturi's sanctuary, in the darkest depth of a foreign city with no place to run. Trapped like a rabbit. Paralyzed with his stare, I felt my breath becoming labored. His eyes went from my own to skim my lying form on the bed, scrutinizing me, sending a shiver along my back. He concluded by pursing his lips in disapproval.

"Your garments are hideous. You will wash and dress accordingly. You are expected to present your self properly, in manners and appearance." He spoke so swiftly; it took me a second to register what he said. And when it did I blanched.

I was dumbstruck by his words and was rewarded by a look of annoyance. "When I speak to you, I expect you to comply and reply. Do you understand, girl?" Now was my turn as I glared back, my jaw tense as I gritted my teeth. _Who does he think he is?_

"No." My dry lips forming into a thin line, I didn't know what outraged me most, his arrogance or the fact that I actually had the backbone to argue with a killing force of nature.

"What?" If he wasn't pissed before then he was pissed now. I gulped, feeling a little kick of adrenaline rush through my veins as my heart drummed a rhapsody.

"I was bargained like an object and taken from my home and family. Flown across the world, and held in this" I gestured around the room "fancy little cage. All because a high and mighty vampire decided he wants a _human_ toy." _Yes, Bella, give the vampire more reasons to break you across his knee like a pathetic twig. _My subconscious chided.

"So excuse me for not being compliant to your demands when I am striped of choice and freedom. Held against my will in this damned place." I felt the tears sting my eyes from my helpless state, but I stood my ground. I was a fool's fool. But I had nothing to lose; I lost everything that mattered already.

Biting his lower lip, Caius crossed his arm. And for a brief moment I took in his attire. He still adored the overly large black rob, with the Volturi pendant around his neck. As he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the massive sleeves hitch to his elbows, revealing a burgundy dress shirt, with strikingly reflective golden cufflinks.

His eerily calm voice brought me back from wherever my mind wandered. "Your will? Your choice?" he stood straighter, seemingly looking much taller than I thought him to be, judging by his shoulder built he was a male of strong stature. Yet his loose attire hid his form well. I was immediately intimidated by his sheer build and tried to avoid meeting his gaze. I focused instead on his Adam's apple.

"I seem to recall your arrival here was of your own choice. A decision _you_ made. No freedom taken, no choice stripped. You handed it all to us very much willingly." Caius stated.

"Of course I didn't have a choice. If I didn't agree the Cullens and everyone I hold dear would be in danger."

"But gratitude to you they wont. As a matter of fact, Aro has sent a marginally selection of guards to fly all the way to your precious little town and facilitate the Cullens in any way they desire."

He took a step forward. "Your sacrifice for the sake of _good_ is not just helping them, but it has also elevated them in the vampire world. News has traveled of this to all our kind. They now acknowledge Carlisle and his wards as a noble family. Respected and protected under the Volturi name. You should be delighted."

"That still doesn't justify my presence. And it doesn't mean I should be happy in any way."

He seemed to be pondering something as he pursed his lips. "I could indulge for a moment or two. What do you want, little girl?" he smirked eerily.

I gulped, my throat instantly becoming dry. " I want to go home."

"Not an option. What else?"

I blanched but quickly recovered. "Why not?"

"Because from this day forward, this is your sanctuary. You will forget your previous life. Erase it from you mind. You will not mention a word of it. You are now a part of this household so you should accept this now and make your transition to this lifestyle a more durable experience."

"And if I don't?" I regretted the defiance that escaped my mouth.

"Only you will be the one to suffer the consequences." He whispered, his voice heavy with threat.

Did I really want to antagonize him? I forgot that unlike the Cullens, who I suppose are considered an anomaly of their _normal_ lifestyle, of which I was accustomed to, Caius and all who resided here were far from it. I truly was a glutton for death.

And against my better survival instincts, I continued to push. "What? You will drink me dry?" I concluded sarcastically, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Listen you ungrateful little wench, you should be beyond joy that you get to even be here. No human has ever came and left with their pulse intact. So consider yourself lucky." He arched his perfectly shaped brow, at the double meaning behind the last part.

"You are best to bend your mind to this way of life."

"And what happens to things that don't bend?" I challenged. _Stop you fool!_

"They break." he uttered delicately and with such a whisper I could feel the blood leave my face.

I gulp loudly yet squared my shoulders. "You don't scare me."

Caius gazed at me bemused. _Dare I say that I stumped him?_

Oh what a priceless picture. Even my subconscious was flabbergasted. He just stands, gazing at me speechless. A victory short lived as he quickly recovers and darkness in his eyes possesses him. He bares his teeth, his stance becoming feral, shoulders slumped, neck craned forward, palm twitching, and if I'm not mistaken then the wild vampire just decided to rear its ugly head. _What have I done?_

In a matter of a mere second with his supernatural ability, he is standing to the side of the bed, towering over me. I could hear a faint growl reverberating deep within his throat. He reaches over and grabs my elbow and pulls me to my feet, as I try not to lose my balance. His eyes blaze with brightness I have never seen so close before. The side of my body was pressed to his chest and the chill of him makes me visibly shudder. His hand, which still clutched my elbow, came up to my wrist, as did his other hand to my other wrist. He held them both firmly, not hard enough to hurt but strong enough that I couldn't pry myself of him.

My subconscious was chastises my stupidity of being mixed in a game with a vampire whom, if he so chooses, could kill me in the must brutal way. I panicked, as my chest rose and fell with every deep breath I took, I tried willing some form of control on my emotions. I just barely realized that I was facing him properly now, my body was glued to his, and my chest brushing his, as I took deep needed breathes to calm myself.

His gaze darkens fractionally but the hostility was still there. Now he was gritting his teeth audibly. We could have been standing there for seconds yet it felt longer.

"So I don't scare you, not even now?" his face inched a littler closer and his breath cascades across my face like a soft veil. It was sweet and aromatic; it reminded me of how Edward often exhaled, unknowingly, on my face after kissing my lips so gentle and chastely. Probably, to calm his nerves of the restraint, and constant test of '_endurance' _he was putting himself through.

Yet Caius showed no such restrain, he was raged yet he was not restrained. He was just breathing, and I was entranced. Now I understood how vampires could lure their prey. I never understood it before, or perhaps only experienced such a state with only one other _individual_. And like a hammer on the head I realized Caius was dazzling me.

"No clever retorts, girl?" His eyes scan my face before going back to meet mine. I was still shell-shocked while the realization was still being absorbed. "I believe I just silence that mouth of yours."

I suck in an abundant portion of air while my eyes fluttered. Caius was being cocky.

"No" I whispered. _Was I agreeing or disagreeing? _

I didn't have anything else to say. Hell, I couldn't even form one single coherent thought. My mind is in a whirlwind. I was still intoxicated by his breath and magnetic eyes. And I think he was aware of the affect I was experiencing … _I think ….. I'm so confused._

"I see. Perhaps I should show you what happens to defiant little girls who don't obey." He whispered. His eyes and features took on another depth with an emotion I couldn't name and never recognized before, yet it was still dark and hooded. Slowly he was pushing my body along with his on the bed. I tried to push my self against him but it was in vain. Gently I landing on the mattress, yet I was taken by surprise when his own body covered mine, pushing me even deeper onto the bed as I felt the full weight of his form. He brought my hands up, which he still held from my wrists beside my face.

Our bodies were so close, so tightly bound together; we could have no choice but to meld into one. I couldn't word a protest, my subconscious took the speech center of my brain and hauled ass. His thumbs stroked that sensitive mortal vain on my wrists, hypnotizing my body into a deeper stage of numbness, and mixed with his breath on my face, it was ….. _bloody euphoria! _.. no pun intended.

His long, slender nose lightly touched the tip of mine. I parted my lips, blowing my breath on his face. He seemed to relish the feeling. His eyes sparkled and danced with excitement.

This was wrong. _This was right._

I should fight this. _But to surrender would be easier._

I love Edward. _Edward is not here._

Caius is here.

I am. So. Confused.

And as if I wasn't already sucked into this pit of oblivion, I hit rock bottom when Caius unleashed a low, rumbling growl deep within his chest. It vibrated to my breast hitting my spine, down below to that forbidden place between the meet of my thighs. I scrunched my brows, feeling frightened, disturbed and overwhelmed by this feeling.

Then, just then I felt something, took a second or two to identify, but I knew exactly what it was to be yet only learned about it in educational books, and saw in smutty movies. It was hard, long, and pressing on my right thigh. _Oh shit._

Within a matter of seconds the enchantment disappeared. The door to the room flew open with a roaring bang, hitting the adjacent wall and causing splinters to fly. The magical spell was broken.

The connection to our eyes was severed as we focused on the figure standing at the entry. She was tall, blonde, bejeweled and dressed in the tightest body contouring dress I have ever seen except on the slender form of anorexic fashion models on magazine covers. Yet this woman was anything but that with her curvy figure. She stood smug and sneering, taking in Caius' and my position on the bed.

Caius and me ….. _OH SHIT!_

I felt bewildered, and confused and angry. How did I consent to this behavior? Wait, did I really consent? Of course not, this was forced against my will. Wasn't it? I mean I didn't fight against him harder. But I didn't want to. No I did, I'm sure eventually I would have tried to at least attempt to push him off. Yet, when was I going to actually do it, I was reduced to a limbless pound of flesh with none of my years of evolved mental capabilities. I felt the blood smatter over my cheekbones. My face was on fire.

Caius used his vampire lure to dazzle me. It's the only explanation that made sense. But none of the rest did, I had more questions than ever and they all revolved around the center of their universe. The man still on top of me. _Good god._

"Did I come in a bad time?" the unknown blonde broke my frazzled chastising. She instantly erupted into a wild grin and her gaze turned beyond borderlines menacing when they came to rest on my face.

I could hear a faint growl building in his throat. He disliked her, as he appears to dislike everyone. I think.

Did he dislike me too? _Not from this position._ This voice in my head needs to shut up.

Caius snarled towards her. Whatever blood remained in my face paled at the frightening eruption, and so close to my ear. He pushed himself off the bed taking me with him. He released my hands and went to stand in front of the bed, covering my view of the magnificent immortal.

"What right do you think you have coming in here?" Caius gritted out. I couldn't see his face but his clinched fists spoke enough.

"I don't need your permission to do whatever I please." The blonde vampire stated coolly.

"Get out!" Caius roared. His voice echoed through the ceiling making me jump.

"No. I want to see the little human."

"You saw her. Now take you foul self and be gone." He was shaking. Caius was livid. I can't believe this is the same person who a moment ago had me _under him_. My blush returned with a vengeance.

"You don't order me around! I only follow Aro's orders and no one else. So save your superiority for your minions." The female vampire's voice picked in volume.

"Did Aro send you?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Its none of your business." She challenged.

"I don't have the luxury of wasting my time, however infinite it may be, with my brother's concubine. So I will say this again. LEAVE!" Caius was shaking. And finally some common sense within a buried part of my head advised me to step back.

I can see her head bobbing over Caius's shoulder trying to peer over and look at me. But Caius stepped over and eclipsed my view of her again, before he launched himself at her. Within seconds they were at the far right of the room. He had the woman pinned by her arms to the wall. They both challenged each other, each snarling louder and louder. The sounds pierced my ears painfully.

"Just because Aro fills that void of yours like the harlot you are, doesn't make you anything special. A well used cunt is still a worthless cunt."

_Oh. My. God _

"Jane!" Caius called out. And immediately the hyper of the twins came rushing in. Either she is fast or … she was standing outside. Hearing everything prior to the intrusion. Fantastic.

"Master."

"Take the human to her room." Caius ordered, still forcing to hold the woman down.

"Yes master." Jane turned to me and snaked her arm around my waist, picking me up effortlessly out of the room and through the hall.

As we rounded outside the door I saw Alec standing over, waiting patiently. _Great, so there were two eavesdroppers. _I was already humiliated of the I be anymore embarrassed? I just want to curl on myself and pathetically wallow in shame and guilt. But I chose to curl on the little vampire girl carrying me, and buried my face in her neck.

* * *

**ARO**

The moment Demetri barged into my study and informed me of Sulpicia's current whereabouts I practically flew out the door, heading into the same direction. The closer I approached, the louder I heard the clashing, crashing and growls of my two hostile family members. A little, insignificant part of me feared the worse, and that the whole Athenadora scenario repeating itself; only this time it would be two at the downfall. Athenadora was weak and untrained; pathetic at her best, her only inferior was a human, simply dismal. Sulpicia and Caius on the other hand were evenly matched. I hope I am not to late.

I thank the powers above for being in my fortune. As I came to the last hallway, passing Jane and Alec as they fled away from the monstrosity I was running towards. Jane had Bella draped over her, and she clung to the young vampire so desperately. I felt a small nudge in my chest that she could have been harmed or worse. Yet I smelled no blood and she was still breathing, although trembling. She was still alive, that eased my conscious fractionally. But I had another issue at hand once I confirmed the human is safe.

As I approached the room, which was a disaster as the once beautiful furniture was nothing but a clutter of wood, ripped fabric and shattered glass.

Ignoring the mess, my eyes focused on the two immortal entities that, I fear, were going to be anything and everything but on their best behavior as the human resided under this roof.

This was the last straw. I need to put my foot down.

Years of intimidation, pride and rage flooded my consciousness and body. Venom pooled in my mouth. I barely took noticed to the two guards flanking my side, but just a distance away from me.

"I have tolerated your insubordination long enough." I uttered calmly, yet the malicious undertone didn't go unnoticed. Caius and Sulpicia looked at me in total horror. Yes, they should well know who is the true master. Their status is moot from my point, and where I stand I am the damn king.

I was a little taken back when it was Caius who collected himself and calmed first. He grabbed Sulpicia by the neck and threw her across the room. He dusted his attire, standing straighter and more mannered than I ever seen him. The times I saw him present himself in such way over the thousands of years could fill two sides of a single page.

A part of me took some appreciation and pride. He was learning. I hope.

Sulpicia on the other hand was too lost and far gone, no sanity left, only the essence of the very vampires we are, and the craze of a newborn. Battle training proved wise as she landed on her feet rather than collide with the wall. Yet she was still like a rabid hellhound, attempting another attack on my younger brother.

"Restrain her." I order. And two of my guards grabbed Sulpicia by her arms and dragged her out of the room. But not before she was halted in front of me and her eyes met mine.

She seemed to have snapped out of whatever foggy red haze she was in, and acknowledged my wrath and it's full force. I placed my hand gently on her cheek and slightly grazed my fingertips on her cheekbone.

She blanched when she realized this was not the touch of affection I always bestow upon her. On the contrary, this was the cruelest form of coldness I could grant her.

"I will deal with you later, my dear. But know that I am disappointed in you."

That was all it took to unhinge her. If she could cry she would. And taken out of the room she was, to a far away room in this castle for me to deal with later.

I turned my attention back on my brother, still standing calmly, clasping his hands together. My hand itched to reach forward and know what he was thinking. But I shoved the impulse as I more than ever needed to have him know that I was still his brother, and needed him to give me his unconditional trust. So instead, I shoved my hands in my pants suit pocket. He took notice, and somewhat relaxed his tense shoulders.

And like a lighting strike, an idea came to me. I found the best maneuver to get him on my side, and erase our past blunder immediately.

"Come to my study. We have something to discuss. And the faster we can work through it, the sooner you can be with the young Bella." I said, my tone was efficient and all business.

His eyes slightly bulged, as he expected me to scold him as I did many times over the years for his past ill behaviors. I didn't give him the chance to retort as I turned on my heel and leave this havoc of a room. My lips slightly twitched upward when I felt he was following me close behind. Yes, he was learning.

Could it be because of young Bella, I am not sure. But if so, then she took a more elevated value in my consideration. But now I had to fight to keep her here. And time, though abundant, was now against us.

Our visitors will be here very soon.


	11. The Bet

******All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Bloody Rose belongs to me. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

**Bella**

After Alec and Jane whisked me away from the two most volatile creatures I have ever seen going head to head, they brought me to this room, if it's even considered a room. The luxuriousness of such a magnitude could only constitute it as more of a chamber then a mere bedroom. And it certainly was too much for one person to occupy.

Once we passed through the colossal double doors with the most elaborate organic wood engraving I have ever seen, behind it was revealed to be a large, circular, sitting area. All around the room, it appeared as if the walls and ceiling were covered in a draped fabric, in the most vivid shade of red. The drapes connected from the wall to the ceiling, arching outwardly, and meeting from each side, bunching up in the center of the room, where a large crystal chandelier hung elegant. It's artificial lights throwing rainbow shards across various surfaces. The sitting furniture and tables were of black velvet and the dark cherry wood, with more intricate carvings.

We didn't loiter in the area much for me to take in the other aspects of the room, as I was carried to one of three doors that were situated around the circular structure. Alec opened the middle door and ushering Jane to enter first, with me still deathly gripped to her. I was still amazed she could bare my size so casually for someone so petite.

The door we stepped through was the bedroom, and it was just as grand of an area as the previous space but slightly smaller. Right on the opposite side of the room, where my gaze fell on instantly, was a monstrous bed. Four great postures on each side, with large black and thick drapes hanged all across its upper frame, cocooning the bed like a dark womb. In fact the entire bedroom gave out a dark, dim embryonic aura. And there were no artificial lighting in this area, the only light I see emanating was from the floor to wall glass double doors, allowing the moon to seep its glow through, and illuminate the space just enough for my meek eyes to absorb.

Jane wasted no time, as she ran to the bed and placed me on the edge. Stepping back at arm's length, her eyes assessed me from head to toe.

"I will leave you to it, Jane." Alec excused himself, disappearing out the door in a blink of an eye. Jane remained, looking at me once more and pursing her lips.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"What?" I met her scrutiny with my own dose of apprehension.

"I said are you hurting anywhere. Do you feel in pain? I don't smell blood on you, so you didn't cut or scrape yourself." Her eyes still continued to probe and unnerve.

"No I'm fine." I retorted as I grabbed the collar of my shirt to cover myself. I thought the need to cover my neck may constitute as rude, but honestly after what I have been through one more immortal to vex didn't make much of a difference.

The insult wasn't lost on little Jane, I could see it in her eyes but she chose to ignore it. I think. "Lucky I pulled you out in time before the real fight broke out. Master Aro would not be happy." I lowered my head, hiding my eyes from her.

_So she is only following orders._ I didn't know what or how to reply to that, so I remained silent. I hoped after awhile, she would take the hint and leave the room as well, leave me to my isolation and desolate thoughts.

"I can stay if you want." If my eyes could pop right now, they would skitter across the floor like marbles.

"Master Aro instructed me to remain by your side. He .." Jane paused awkwardly. "hoped you would be more comfortable with a female beside you."

I lifted my head and looked her over, gazing at this conundrum of a child. I still couldn't figure her out.

I narrowed my eyes at her assuming that if I treated her with some suspicion then her innocent mask would slip, and in her stead would rise the Jane that I first met. The little vampire that tortured people with her wicked and twisted, so called, gift. But that mask must have been sewed on tight, or she was just as stubborn as myself.

However, I looked at this situation from another aspect.

Whether her _kindness_ and contrite demeanor was just another form of pleasing her master, then I should use it to my advantage. She has already made it abundantly clear that she is following Aro's words, her allegiance is with him and no other.

The other two are just masters by proxy. I have noticed that since my first visit. Jane practically blooms when Aro addresses her. And Aro, despite the fact that I was brought here based on his wishes, wanted me alive and unharmed.

In addition, from what I saw in Aro so far from our first encounter, to conversing with him not a short while ago, he expressed deep interest in me. It could perhaps be that I could block his ability, or perhaps that unlike most humans I don't shy away from their kind too easily. That reason is still a mystery yet to be completely confirmed.

However his offer left me feeling confused and staggered. Do I really want to be a part of their world; can I really join this so called broken and dysfunctional '_family_'?

_No! No! No! A thousand times NO! _An alarm rang in my head, and sirens flared warning me not to give in to easily.

That is what they want. I am by physicality weaker, but by no shear of the imagination is my mentality any less from their mind. I just need to be strong. If I surrender then it's all over. I can be contrite, but that doesn't mean I can be complacent. I just have to bide my time carefully until I am broken free of this prison.

_Yes! That's is exactly what I am, a prisoner. And sooner or later Edward will come for me. I know he will. There is not a doubt in the world._

With new determination, and a stronger resolved, I stared back at the young vampire, who somehow during this whole mental dispute hasn't moved an inch.

"Is there a chance I could perhaps see Aro …. Please?" _See? I can be polite._

Jane blanched at my request, as I nearly didn't even bat an eyelash. Perhaps Aro would be lenient and let me have some form of contact with the outside world. It would put my mind at ease knowing I can contact people who are familiar, get a piece of home with me.

"I am afraid Master is otherwise pre-occupied at the moment. When he is not indisposed he will call for you. However, should you need anything, I was specifically instructed to meet those needs." Jane's words felt more like an instruction of absolution to the letter.

_You don't summon Master. Master summons you._

I decided on a different direction. "Can you tell me some _things_?"

"What sort of things?" She narrowed her eyes tilting her head to the side.

"About the brothers. What they are like?"

At that I can see Jane's eyes brightened immediately. But the glimmer faltered a bit as she takes her lower lip between her teeth as though she is conflicted.

"Very well, but on one condition." She straightens herself, standing taller; she seemed to have come to a conclusion.

I stared back, wide-eyed, unsure where this was going. But found myself mirroring her posture. "I am supposed to dress you in accordance with our standard level of garments."

I groaned. _I know where this is going_. "Do I have to?" I sound like a petulant child.

She smirked, arching her thin eyebrow. "I want you to understand this plain and simple, Bella. Master Aro left me to be responsible for you when he is not around. Anything reflecting poorly on you in any aspects, reflects poorly on my conduct."

She bent down to my eye level, as though she is speaking to a weak and vulnerable rabbit. "You give me this and I will answer your questions. _Quid pro quo_, yes or no?"

Sensing my hesitation she continued. "I should also mention that if you decline, I will forcedly have to drag you and have you bathed and groomed to my satisfaction." The wicked glint in her eyes tells me she is more than happy to do it.

Appalled by her audacity I flexed my jaw a few times, already feeling the bubbling of a snide comment working its way up my throat but Jane cut me off before the first syllable was uttered. "See it from this perspective, Bella."

She took a step back and crossed her slender arms over her chest. "You know how much the other guards fear and respect me. And my only desire is to shine in Aro's eyes." A secret smile crossed Jane's lips before she focused her bright gaze at me. "If you are obedient in this, then you will find that you have gained a great ally in me. And that will go a _long_ way for you."

The confident cockiness of this red-haired vampire almost felt like it was a sealed bargain, and if I declined or accepted she would win in both cases. I bit my tongue and my stubborn side wanted to immediately decline just out of spite; yet somehow Edward's words rang loud and clear in my head. _Compromise!_

With a shaky resolve, I nodded. "Deal"

**Aro**

"What is so important that you had to bring me to your quarters to discuss, Aro?" Caius huffs impatiently.

"Patience, brother, you will know soon enough, Once Marcus is with us, we can talk."

"I have arrived, Aro." Marcus' rasped voice declares, entering and shutting the door to my private study with a satisfactory click.

"Ahh .. Speak of the devil." I motioned for Marcus to edge closer and sit in the vacant chair next to Caius, who is tapping his leg impulsively.

Caius crosses his arms, giving me a pointed look. "Superb, can you tell us what is this matter that must require us all to be here?" I have witnessed his irritability on many occasions. However, right now it has become insulting. He forgets whom his maker is, and should constantly be reminded.

"Learn some tolerance, Caius. I might be able to stomach it once in a while, but let me tell you it will do no good if you keep this attitude with Isabella." I hoped dropping her name would get his act together as I have witnessed before.

"I will behave around her how I see fit." He looks over my shoulder to the large row of books behind me, yet his eyes are unfocused like he is seeing something passed them. My hand twitches to reach out and know exactly what goes through his thoughts, but I suppress the urge yet again. I constantly have to remind myself that I need his obedience and trust.

"Do just that and see how well it will spit back in your face. However, I will speak to you regarding Isabella shortly, because that is not what I summoned you here for." I reply passively, pressing my lips into a hard thin line.

I decided there is no cause to take a roundabout way towards this topic. "The reason I gathered you both here is because Alice Cullen has just contacted me and requested an audience with us."

"She wants to take back the girl." Marcus spoke, more of a statement than a question.

"Not a chance in heaven or hell." Caius fumed, his eyes narrowing to slits.

I expected as much. I am not eager to see how he handles the next piece of news.

"She did not give voice to her reason, but we will know very soon as I have agreed to give her safe passage to enter our domain." I said as stoically as possible. If I can obtain her and Isabella it would be a triumph for our coven.

I can hear the gritting of Caius's sharp teeth gnashing against each other. "You did what?!" his voice boomed through the study. I can see Marcus placing his hand on his mouth, covering it. _He is amused?_

However I was becoming vexed about the blonde loose canon. I fixed him with a frosty stare, and whispered menacingly. "Hold your tongue before I cut it off!"

Caius slumped back into his chair, and looked away puffing a big gust of air.

"Does she travel alone?" I turned to Marcus, swallowing the venom that pooled in my mouth at the issued threat before answering him. "No she does not."

Marcus looks thoughtful as he places his fingertips on his cheek. "So the mind reader returns." His eyes faintly brightened and he stares far away, lost in a thought or a daydream. These are the most eventful issues we have had in many a centuries, and all transpiring within a fortnight.

It takes a lot to receive such trivial response from Marcus. A little piece of me is saddened to know this to be so. A long time ago Marcus was a lively man, but now that is a memory. A ghost of a person I barely knew, and often believe it to be a figment of my imagination.

Now he is an entity barely hanging by a loose thread of loyalty. Many days I often regret taking Didyme from him. Masking the fact that it is the right thing to do.

No, I still believe it to be so for Didyme was selfish and reckless. Try as I may to persuade her to remain she, however, clawed to be away from us, from me, her own flesh and blood brother. Her and Marcus leaving would have destroyed our coven when we didn't hold the power we have in our grasp today.

Having Marcus and Caius with me was the best judgment I could ever make, with them by my side we overtook the Romanian coven and so our era began as kings. And with Jane and Alec came the invincibility. Hell would have to rain its fury on us if I wished to relinquish such power, and even then I will never fall nor surrender.

Caius' voice pierced through my mental sphere, returning me to the present. "And you are allowing them both to enter our territory?"

I shake the thoughts from my head and focus on my younger brother. "I cannot refuse such a simple request for an audience. What if they speak of this? What if news of this travels to other ears?"

I place my elbows on the desk, clasping my palms in front of my lips. "Our reputation will be tarnished. Our reign will be questioned. And I cannot allow that to happen. I know the exact purpose behind their visit. And I will break the earth apart and let it swallow me whole if I allow word that the entire Volturi are in dispute all for the sake of one human girl." I stated solemnly. I may take great interest in Isabella, and her gift is a great asset. But I cannot allow our allies to think I have gone soft for an adolescent mortal.

"What do you propose we do then?" Caius inquired as he unhooked his robe, letting it cascade to the side and placed one knee over the other. The crease of annoyance still lingered in his brows.

"When they arrive here, I imagine they would appeal to see young Isabella. Naturally, we cannot decline, since she did offer herself up to be brought here. And they would no doubt persuade her to come back. And as I mentioned before the very notion of Isabella coming to live with us was because she agreed willingly, take that away from the scheme and we have an escalating problem."

I place my thumb over my bottom lip as I contemplate the results of said problem. "Taking someone's mate is never a pretty sight. You all witnessed how Edward reacted to when he thought her to be dead. For a boy that young and so passionate to have something so precious taken from him would wage war to retrieve it. History spoke many tales of lost love and scorned lovers."

I looked at my two brothers, as their attention lingered on me." As much as I hate to say it, but we have equal amount of enemies as we do with equal amount of allies. And surely some of those allies must have surly feelings towards us that with the right voice they can turn against us. I am not looking forward to starting a war."

"Surely the boy doesn't have such influence to turn many against us." Marcus expressed softly.

"Maybe so, but he has Carlisle on his side. That is more than enough influence." Carlisle would no doubt side with his pseudo son than an old friend, no matter how far long our friendship went.

Caius leaned forward in his seat. "And I assume you have a plan?" It seemed my words finally encouraged my brother to be an active participant.

I cannot help the smile that graces my lips. "You assume correctly, my young brother. Because that is where you play in this scheme as well. Marcus you may leave." I look to Marcus to dismiss him. I can see that this conversation has already lost his interest as he reverted to his void state.

Marcus rose from his chair fixing me with a vacant stare. "Before I take my leave there is an issue of dispute between our allies in Rome and Milan. How do you wish to proceed?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took steady and unneeded breaths in pursuit of taming the wild beast from roaring. Too many conundrums wanted to rattle my cage and entice the fiend.

This new development is the speck that was needed to top off this entire mess. It was becoming tradition of the Roman coven and the Milan coven to pounce on each other's throat. I turned a blind eye to the vampire wars raging in the United States in their southern region, but only due to the fact that they waged it inconspicuously. I didn't need a civil war among our people right in my own back yard.

I looked to Marcus now with more control in my facet and voice. "Lets place a hold on that topic a moment. I will speak with Caius first then send for you again so we can talk on the matter and hopefully reach a resolve."

"Very good. I await your word, my brother."

I sat patiently until Marcus left the room before I returned to the blonde eager vampire.

"I want to speak to you about Isabella." I started.

"What about her?"

"She did come here of her own free will, and if we hold her against it from returning with the boy it would be problematic. We need to convince her to decline if she was offered a return home."

"Why not have Chelsea conjure a bond of loyalty to us? Just like ….." he edged closer on his seat and mouthed. "Just like Marcus."

I only hoped it were that easy. To use the same method we applied on Marcus to bond him to us after Didyme's death would be easier to accomplish. If only it were that easy. "That was the first path I considered. But Isabella's mysterious ability to block all mental powers even stretches to Chelsea's gift."

Caius' gaze turned to one of awe as he absorbed this new revelation.

"We could persuade her. Or perhaps possibly_ you_ could persuade her." I offered.

"Do you have a method in mind for my consideration?" His eyes shifted to a wicked glint.

I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my knee. "Although I appear to be so good with negotiations, despite my persuasive words, you are the true master manipulator between us all. My approach is subtle and needs much more time. And I spoke to Alice not long ago; she confirmed their arrival in Florence. They should be here within short hours."

Caius rubbed his palms together. And I did not need an insight into his mind to know that his gears are spinning, concocting a plan in motion. His malicious smile spoke volumes. However method he may use, we needed the girl's corporation. Tricking her is one thing, scaring her is a whole other entirety.

"Before you go to the young Isabella, let me give you one last piece of advice to consider, Caius." I locked my gaze on him. Roaring ember to flaming red. I spoke with my most passive and serious tone, but allowed the intensity in my eyes to convey a deeper meaning. "Choose your words carefully, my young brother. For words are the greatest and most powerful weapons in the world. It can spread seeds of doubt, and taint even the purest of hearts. Words make mighty men and kings fall to their ruins. Words can toughen the spirit and crush it all the same. They can cut deeper than the sharpest blade."

I placed my palm on my mahogany desk, and bent forward on my chair, smirking conspiratorially with my brother. "Now go to her."

His lips stretched into a diabolical smile, one that would rival the devil himself. And like a specter, he rushed out of the room, leaving a gust of air in his wake.

"Demetri" I called to my most trusted guard. His statuesque form peaked through the ajar door. "I am at your service my master."

"Summon Marcus back into the study."

"Right away." Yet he remained in place unmoving.

"Out with it!" I spoke grimly.

"Forgive me. Lady Sulpicia has asked to see you, master."

I stroked my thumb over my lip, as one matter upon another continued to pile at my feet. However, Sulpicia irked me immensely with her childish behavior, she should rightly stew while I handle more pressing concerns. "Keep her locked in the tower. Instruct the guards to watch her around the clock. I will deal with her when I see fit. If she rattles on, tell her it's a direct order from me."

"Yes master." Demetri bowed his head and exited the study, closing the door behind him. I would deal with our neighboring covens as my main priority, as I trusted Caius to handle his own obligations.

**Bella**

"See? Now don't you look and feel simply ravishing? I couldn't have done a better job in such a short time." Jane exclaimed. She looked like a kid who just received a new toy.

I looked back to my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized myself. Hair groomed and curled in cascading layers to the side of my face. I wore a beautiful cocktail dress of beige chiffon overlaid with black veined and embroidered lace. The neck was arched in a scoop to reveal a generous portion of my chest and accentuated my collarbone. And the sleeves halted just right at my elbows, with the full length of the dress stopping just above my knees. Such an elegant look befitting a princess, and wasted on me.

"I am sure Aro would approve." I commented sarcastically. _So would Alice. _I thought bitterly.

However Jane didn't pick up on the disdain in my voice and met my gaze in the reflection of the mirror, smirking snobbishly. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Yes master would most certainly approve." She agreed as she placed the beige lace heels next to my bare feet. I eyed them in the mirror warily. Heels and my gracelessness were not mutual friends.

"A good job indeed, Jane." A deep velvety voice spoke from the door, startling me to snap my head and gaze at its owner.

My eyes instantly locked with Caius as he stood by the open bedroom door. He shrugged out of his long dark robe and clutched it in his hands.

"You may leave us. Alone." He ordered Jane. She exchanged a look with me, faintly shrugging before giving me one last look over. She appeared to be satisfied with her grooming methods as she admired her work and turned to walk across the room to the door. Caius passed her as he sauntered in my direction and handed her his robe.

"Dispose of this and get me another." He dropped the dark garments into her waiting arms as she disappeared, delicately closing the door behind her.

Caius stopped several feet away from me, as I remained rooted to the ground. He subjected me to his intense scrutiny as he examines the dress all the way to my naked feet. His lips stretched into a pleased grin before coming to rest on my own eyes.

"You look …." He paused, shuffling in his mind as though he could not decide on a word. "Lovely." He mouthed oh so slowly, making his tongue flick against his pearly white teeth.

_Oh! _It was a compliment. I blushed profusely at the unexpected comment. Not what I had anticipated. Specially coming from the same barbarian who went mad a few hours ago. Now he stands in front of me, taller, broader and somehow younger looking than I took him to be. Perhaps it's the dark overly large robe he adorned.

Now that it's disposed, all I see is a tall, blonde, beautiful, young man. If I had to guess, I would say he was turned into a vampire around his late twenties. But I learned that venom worked in many mysterious ways, he could be younger or older.

He still had on the burgundy dress shirt I took notice of before. Surprisingly, it was still intact, like that fight before never even happened. But now the allure was different, the dress shirt that I assumed to be loose as well was deceiving. In truth, it clings perfectly to his massive, broad and well defined chest. The sleeves pressed to his large arms like a second skin, moving delicately with the subtle motions.

Feeling the sudden skip in my heart I ripped my gaze from him to stare at the floor instead. "ummm … Thank you." I replied awkwardly. My voice seemed so small and shaky.

"Your lover boy will be here shortly, along with that little dark haired sister of his."

I looked to Caius with a stunned silence as my heart blossomed at the news. He merely remained still and passive as he gauged my reaction. But I didn't care.

_They are here to take me home. I knew they wouldn't leave me. I knew Edward would come for me. It was only a matter of time. _

I closed my eyes and breathed the first good sigh of relief since I have arrived to this dark and dreary place. I finally felt like life was pulsing into me, and vibrancy shined within like the sun that peeks behind the clouds after a cold rainy day.

"You love that boy." Caius' words cut deep through my delight.

I frowned. He wasn't asking a question. I think. But I replied nonetheless. "Yes I do." I nodded confirming his statement with my confidence and sincerity.

He looked over his shoulder at the terrace as the light of the moon seeped through, shining bright and clear, illuminating the room vividly and casting on his chiseled features, from his high cheekbones, to his long defined nose and those luscious lips.

"And he loves you?" Now he was truly asking, but the tone that lingered was heavy with doubt, ringing loud and clear in my mind. Why would he state my love for Edward yet doubts Edward's love for me?

When I didn't speak he turned around and pierced me with an intense glare that sent goose bumps flying across my arms.

"Of course he does." I confirmed, my tone coming out harsh and defensive. But fear still struck at my nerves as the glow of the moon made his red eyes shine with a luminosity of a feral predator.

"Does he now?" he spoke in a low deep voice, dripping with sarcasm.

And like a flash he was right in front of me. My eyes that connected with his from across the room, now landed on his muscular chest, which was inches away from. I yelped as I tried to take control of the shock sent to my frantic heart. I craned my neck up from his chest, skimmed him with my gaze over his Adam's apple, across those well defines chiseled lips and into those pair of scorching red eyes.

A slow smile stretched upon Caius' lips, reaching all the way to his eyes that twinkled with wicked glee and stopping my lungs from receiving any more air.

"Would he fight for you?" he whispered, blowing that intoxicating breath upon my face.

I closed my eyes and inhaled it like it was a sweet drug and exhaled. "Yes."

He chuckled softly. He was affecting me and he knew it!

"Care to test that theory with a bet?" I opened my eyes and what I saw nearly made me shudder through my spine as the person before me took on the menacing face of a wicked devil in the guise of a handsome, fair haired, vampire deity.

"What kind of bet?"

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to my previous update! It was truly motivational and a great welcome back. You guys made me remember why I loved this site so much. xxx

I started a Pinterest for BloodyRose & Temptation. I am already posting some pictures of references for the already posted chapters, and I will keep adding more pictures as the stories progresses and some ideas for future chapters. For those of you who are reading Temptation, I have almost managed to reconstruct the Cullen's house as I originally imagined it when I was first reading the books before the movies were made. So I hope you like what you see. and please excuse the outrageous taste, i got a little carried away with my expectations.

You can find me by searching "Pinners" for LolitaTheGothic

or try _pinterest *dot* com *slash* Lolita The Gothic_ (no spaces)


	12. Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:** It took awhile for me to finish this chapter. But no matter what I had to get it exactly right! You will see why.

And I wont show you guys something written so appallingly poor with no effort on my part, you guys deserve nothing but the best! But please excuse any writing mistakes.

Love you all. Enjoy.

* * *

******All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. The plot to Bloody Rose belongs to me. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

The count down until judgment hour was a sword over my head. My nerves were a tangled mess of anxiety, apprehension and mortification. I can't believe I still agreed to this. But a part of me has to know, must confirm that what I believe in my heart to be true. I tell myself over and over, and subconsciously I know I am right but seeing the act in front of my eyes will not only confirm it to me, one thousand percent, but it will undeniably confirm it to everyone else.

And that will show them all. That will show _him_.

_Right. Right?_

I don't know anymore.

After that brief little encounter with Caius, he walked out all too gallantly, leaving me a jittering mess sitting on the bed. Twisting and untwisting my hair, conjuring scenarios of what-ifs in all manners of good, bad, high and low. This is a catalyst that could be tipped in any direction and shift the events of today and quite possibly my life.

I should have said no, I should have crushed the suggestion at the first second it was presented to me. A bet? I snorted. More like a chance at mockery for the blonde devil to enjoy. His only interest is to make the human, who knows too much, suffer. Caius is as shallow as a side street puddle.

But at his boasting confidence, my ego grew, and I was appalled that he would think to question my bond to Edward to be so yielding. He doesn't know me, and he sure as hell doesn't know Edward.

I took a deep calming breath, willing my nerves and heart to remain steady. I looked to the terrace outside and the glint of the moonlight. Its mild temptings called to me as I walked over and pushed the long glass doors open, meandering to the large stone railing of the terrace, and downwards over the edge. Bad idea, I thought. As I pulled myself immediately erect, jerking my eyes away from the ridged jagged stone cliff fall below. More than grateful for the dense supporting of the railing, which I firmly placed my hands on for my peace of mind. That would be one hell of a bone crushing, skull splitting, and brain scattering fatality.

Banishing the gory image from my mind, I craned my neck to gaze at the brilliant shimmer of the clear silver moon. Its gleam gave me hope; hope that I would be looking at the same moon under different settings, in the cloud filled skies of Forks.

My heart warmed and swelled at the thought. To know that if everything played well, I would be shortly in Edward's arms and escaping this desolate place. The jittering feeling fairly subsided. Finally.

_Edward will fight for me._

I thought warmly as I was so absorbed in my dandy thoughts that I didn't sense someone standing behind my back until I heard them speak.

"I hope you are not thinking of jumping."

I shrieked.

"But if you do, can you do a flip?" Jane appeared from behind the terrace entry, while I tried to collect myself.

"Oh my god, Jane!"

"Oh for heavens," Jane rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to truly scare you I would have stood intimately close to your back and whispered in your ear."

She paused to cross her arms over her chest. "That would have absolutely caused you to tumble over the edge." She finished with a delightful smirk on her full red lips.

I clutched my chest and shuddered. "Yes, the perfect murder." I remarked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say so, Aro will have my hide. After all, you are my responsibility." Jane replied, quirking a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, god forbid if Aro should _spank_ you over my death." I jested appallingly.

Although something flickered in Jane's eyes that caused her to gleam and her lips to twitch at my comment before she immediately composed herself.

"Speaking of responsibility, I brought you a late supper." She pointed at the silver tray on the bed with the lid-covered plate. "Gianna made it." I eyed the tray.

"You should eat while it is warm." Jane turned to leave and as she made her way leisurely half the distance to the door she paused with her back facing me.

"I expect to see the plate empty when I return." She looked over her shoulder at me with a wicked sparkle in her ruby eyes. "We don't want master Aro to … spank me." She added coyly before she disappeared in a blur, shutting the door behind her.

_Weird kid. _

* * *

Nevertheless, props to Gianna, she is a good cook, too bad her talents were wasted in a place where no one ate, but I was absolutely famished. And the ice-cold water was heaven down my throat. If I come across Gianna I would give her my utmost gratitude.

Just as I was finishing the last of the water, I was suddenly overtaken by the solitude that has befallen me in this room. Biting my lip, I felt curiosity getting the best of me as I wondered whether or not to leave the room.

_What's the worse that could happen? _With the nudge from my wicked subconscious my mind was set.

I felt like a kid in a late night, trying to sneak around the house as I tiptoed slowly to the bedroom door. Were there any vampires within the proximity that could hear even the smallest padding of my heels near by? Or was I tucked away in another corner of this monstrous labyrinth of a sanctuary? One thing is for certain; the rapid wild thumping of my heart was a sure sign of my presence.

As my fingers curled around the handle, moving the door ever so gently, I pushed it and was momentarily surprised it was open; at least I am not locked in here. I nudged it enough that I could fit my small frame into the ajar opening and squeezed delicately out, minding my every step along the way. I managed to close the door equally as softly before facing the large, central circular, sitting room I passed while I was _carried_ here.

However as soon as I turned around, I stopped almost immediately, and barely stumbled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention, and my scalp prickled for I felt another presence aside from my own in the big round room. And sure enough, blocking the other exit across from me, he lurked.

Alec, the other twin, was standing casually with the massive door behind him, wearing a charcoal grey fitted suit with a lighter contrasting tie. He looked more like a runway model then a supposed guard that possessed intimidating powers and drank human blood as means for survival.

His eyes looked slightly darker than I last saw him, I couldn't help but wonder if he was thirsty, and almost as the thought was presented in my head, my heart thumped a little harder. Proving his awareness of the fact, Alec knowingly smirked and my stomach clenched with anxiety.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Bella. I wont hurt you." Alec cooed. He took one step forward and raised his hands to demonstrate his affability.

I somehow found my voice on the tip of my now dry lips. "W …. were you here the whole time?" I stuttered.

He dropped his head and chuckled before gazing at me thought his long lashes. "No, not all the time. I stay when Jane leaves. There has to be someone with you constantly, for protection. Not all who live here are guards and not all of them are as restrained in their control to resist the call of human blood." He took another step. "Much less one that lives right in their own home."

"How many vampires are there?"

"Let us just say ….. too many to count on your pretty little hands and toes." He answered, tiling his head and smiling crookedly. _Teasingly_.

Despite how warm it was in the room, I shivered and paled, the cold feeling creeping into my veins at the thought of possibly a mass of vampires and one human all living under one roof. Do I really have even a small chance of surviving here in my state when just beyond that door were creatures who are, ironically, dying to get a piece of me?

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you." Alec voiced, yet his tone was more playful than reassuring as his tousled hair swayed with the motion of his head.

"How? You are only one vampire." I threw back at him.

He laughed again but didn't reply. Instead he turned around and walked to the gigantic door and placed his hand gently on it, before he looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "If you _do_ manage to pass this door, which I might add weights almost a ton and your …. _delicate_ figure wont even manage to so much as nudge it, and then a vampire wandering the halls gets an aroma of your exotic scent decides to make a meal of you. Then my powers can prove to be handy to incapacitate them."

I looked to the door again and the sheer size of it, and damn it! He is right. I can't physically open it by myself. They really were intending to trap me here, while all doors might be unlocked it's a question of, can my human strength manage such a feat?

And the answer is no. _well ….. crap!_

"While that door might be able to keep me in, but what's to stop _other_ vampires from waltzing in here and draining me all the same?" Alec's eyes widened before he broke into a grin exposing his sharp white teeth to me, I unconsciously took a step back.

He straightened his posture and pretended to fix his perfect tie, which needed no fixing. "I don't know much about your human senses, but this door however emits a mysterious sort of perfume like odor from the ancient wood. Even if you pass in front of this door from the outside a few times, within seconds, the scent of the wood will mask your appetizing smell."

"Amazing is it?" He commented, quirking an eyebrow with eyes full of wonder.

Just as I was about to speak, the said door behind Alec loudly creaked open and Demetri emerged with Jane beside him.

Demetri looked to Alec and nodded, his lips moved but no sound came.

Suddenly they all looked to me and smiled significantly, and I couldn't help shuddering as Alec declared. "It is time."

I placed my hand on chest to calm myself, and gulped.

_This was it. _

* * *

We walked at leisure, human pace through the web of halls. Jane beside me, Alec and Demetri a few steps ahead. My knees were shaking, my palms were sweaty, and an annoying vein in my temple kept pounding like a hammer. I thought I would buckle at any second but the adrenaline drive pushed me to walk forward.

After all, I was only but a mere human pace away from Edward. His name a mantra in my head as I repeated it over and over, soon my eyes would be filled with the sight of his beautiful, extraordinarily handsome face. His strong arms would be my shield and rescue from this monstrosity.

My insides warmed to the thoughts; so tangible I could touch them. But as we took another turn to yet another long hall, I froze, as did the vampires around me. Blocking our path he stood, and again he wore that overly large black robe that cloaked his figure. Shoulders broad, head held high and mighty, Caius locked eyes with me and his grin immediately erupted.

I didn't dare approach, despite what I wanted lay beyond him, but Jane placed her hand on my back and moved me forward in his direction.

"Come now. We are nearly there." Jane spoke in my ear, a futile effort against supernatural hearing. And an equal futile effort to resist being pushed forward by a strong vampire, petite-sized be damned.

Eight human paces later, we stopped in front of the immortal blonde as he regarded the other vampires in our presence composedly. "Await us across the hall. I wish to speak to the human." Caius spoke curtly.

It didn't take a second for the vampires surrounding me to rush to the end of the hallway; I peered behind Caius just to visually confirm. Their eyes looked anywhere but in our direction, yet I knew they could very well hear what would be said. And deep down, despite the company in question, I was relieved I wasn't alone.

I looked back to said company. His eyes regarded me coolly, looking down at me in what I can only describe as condescending. And I still couldn't shake the irritable feeling of how tall he was, my mental image of a hunched lizard eyed, blonde, maniacal tyrant was what came to mind when I visualized him. A man with more power than common sense, that's my definition of Caius. Yet the mental image I first adapted was shattered by the figure in front of me. Here he was broad, tall and extremely sharp, an underestimation on my part. Or was it intentional on his part? I couldn't tell.

"Are you pleased to be meeting your lover boy again?" Caius asked tediously.

"I couldn't be more thrilled." I replied in the same tone.

He raised his eyebrows at my sarcasm. "Well then I suppose I should due to remind you of our little agreement. Should your human mind frail to forget." It didn't escape my notice how he mocked my humanity.

I suppressed the urge not to be equally as biting with my words. No use sinking to his level. "No, I haven't forgotten." I said, making sure to smile wide, trying to jab at his composed armor.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Good. Very good." He mused.

"Jane." He turned to call over his shoulder.

I blinked and Jane was instantly beside me. "Yes master."

"Keep an eye on her. Aro wishes to have words with the Cullen children. Then he will send to have her brought in." Caius spoke to Jane, completely disregarding me and irking me all the same.

"Yes master." Jane bowed.

Without another glance in my direction, Caius turned and proceeded to walk gracefully to the end of the hall with Alec and Demetri on his step.

* * *

I had this sudden urge to tap my heel against the dark stone floor. I have been waiting patiently to be called. Granted it's been a few minutes but quite frankly I don't give a shit anymore!

And as if by some miracle, Alec came into view in the long winding hall that Jane and I stood waiting, Jane; a frozen figure, me; a stressed-out mess. However when Alec approached, Jane moved and turned to her brother, who looked from Jane to me before he spoke.

"Everyone is waiting for you, Bella. Shall we?" Alec gestured as he stepped to the side for me to pass.

I blew out a frustrated, nervous, breath and took an equally calm inhale to prepare myself.

_It all comes down to this._ I though as I steeled myself.

I walked forward, if a little hastily as Jane and Alec took to gliding gracefully on my side each. When we finally exited the hall we came to the large main area where the throne chamber was beyond the double doors in the center of the room. And on the side I saw the elegant desk where Gianna would be sitting, except at the moment it was vacant. I frowned but it was a mild thought as we approached the entrance to the throne room and Alec stepped forward to push the doors wide open.

And in that moment, time froze, as I took in the view right in front of my human eyes. Marcus, Aro and Caius seated at their place on the three thrones. Demetri, Felix and two more female vampires I didn't recognize were standing close to the side. My eyes briefly, yet unconsciously flitted to look at Caius. His visage was as I first remembered him on the very first encounter, heavy lidded eyes, a deep scowl, and sneered lips. His posture was hunched and coiled like the tattered figure of an ancient tree. Yet he didn't fool me, I knew exactly how he was beyond this room.

But none of it mattered, all dimmed from my vision as I took to only staring at the two individuals who had their backs turned to me, yet slowly turned around the moment my feet padded on the marble flooring of the throne room.

My heart could stop, and I could quite literally die in this moment so happy and content as I saw Edward, and Alice, whom I didn't know to be arriving as well but was beyond joy all the same. Their golden eyes shined with elation as they took in the sight of me, reflecting the delight that, no doubt, I was exuding much the same, if not overwhelmingly more.

Despite the twins who flanked me, Alice paid them no mind as she ran to my side and wrapped her cold, hard, arms around my figure. I hugged her back and breathed in her aromatic, familiar scent, the beautiful floral fragrance I loved so much. Her slender shoulders were shaking. She was crying?

She stepped away, but still held onto my arms. Almost as if she was anxious, and as her beautiful shimmering eyes surveyed me, her smile got wider. "Oh Bella. We were so worried. I though I saw …" She tried to speak but was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. She is safe and alive. That is the most important right now." Edward's deep melodic voice spoke from behind Alice, his hand on her shoulder. Delicately requesting of her to release me to him.

Alice, more calm now, obliged as she released my arms after one final soothing grasp. But no sooner had Alice's cool skin left mine than it was replaced by the comforting touch I longed for. The touch that I yearned for, Edward opened his arms wide for me, inviting me as I went to his embrace, being enveloped in his strong, reassuring arms.

His hug was gentle, but firm, and I held onto him with all of my mortal might. I pushed my face into his shoulder, inhaling his saccharine scent. He smelled sweet and intoxicating, he smelled like _home_.

I couldn't control the sobs as they racked through my body, the nostalgia of home despite how short a time I was away, making me gasp for air and claw at Edward's jacket, trying to get him as close to me as possible. He rubbed my back gently, reassuringly, trying to comfort me into serenity.

"Its alright, Bella. Your safe." Edward's sweet words whispered into my ear. His touch was heavenly, I immediately felt relaxed, and molded myself effortlessly to his body.

"You see, young Edward?" Aro's voice burst our bubble as his words echoed through the room.

Edward reluctantly released me to turn to him, but still had his arm on the small of my back. I looked to the three thrones; as I saw Aro rise gracefully, walking the few steps before stopping. All the while Demetri and one of the two female vampires kept close to him.

"Isabella is perfectly well. She is more than well. We take care of her as one of our own, and with ever _greater_ attention to her human needs." Aro inclined his head.

"I can see that, I am grateful." Edward pulled me close to him.

"Ah! So it is safe to believe your worry was in vain. We will continue to care for her, and she will want for nothing." Aro spoke, tilting his head and grinned blissfully.

I can feel Edward's body shake with a growl that tried to desperately reverberate through him. "That will not be necessary, Aro. I came here to take Bella back with me, and that is what I intend to see through." He spoke stiffly.

"Oh dear, oh my. That's quite a predicament seeing as young Isabella came to us willingly. However if she were to change her mind ….…. well." Aro placed his fingertips on his bottom lip, taping them in consideration as he turned his head seeming to gaze away. "It will be most unfortunate." He spoke, dragging his eyes slowly to meet us.

Edward stiffened as he stepped a little forward and pulled me behind him, using his body to shield me, I clutched at his jacket and peered over his shoulder. I looked to Caius and I saw his elbow propped on the armrest of his throne, his thumb skimmed back and forth over his other fingers as he looked to Edward with scrutiny.

Aro's harmonic deep laughter riveted my attention back to him. "I did not mean it with ill intention, young Edward. My … you are a young and vivacious spirit to jump to such conclusions. I merely stated that it was unfortunate simply because we have all .." he gestured to the entire room. " … grown quite fond of Isabella." Aro's gaze rested on me with a gesture of endearment.

"Bella has a home to go back to, and a family that is worried sick over her. And as you previously said, Aro, her arrival here was of her own choice. I am to assume she has the same privilege to leave as well?" Edward spoke evenly, yet his posture was still overwrought, I can feel the muscles on his back were hard and strained, his shoulders were tense and rigged.

"Absolutely, young Edward." Aro affirmed. His ruby eyes turned to look to me tenderly.

"Bella." Aro called to me and I held my breath. He lifted his hand, gesturing for me to approach him.

This time Edward held nothing back as he growled openly at Aro's forward informality.

"Edward! He wont hurt her!" Alice shouted. Her eyes were wide and beseeching him to calm down.

Aro dropped his hand and sighed. And within seconds, everything happened rather rapidly for me to absorb.

"Jane." Aro spoke softly.

"No .." Alice breathed.

"Yes, master." Jane uttered from behind me. The next second Edward staggered forward and buckled to his knees, before his torso came into contact with the white marble floor as he thrashed in pain. My heart went into overdrive as it pumped my blood in wild panic. My tongue was slack in my mouth as I witnessed the sight before me.

_Not again!_

"Isabella, come here please." Aro gestured again for me to come to him. My lungs were in frenzy, and the pulsing of my veins crept all the way to my head, beating right in my ears.

"Its ok, Bella." Alice tried to approach me but Felix's massive hand clutched her arm, preventing her any further advance.

"You will be fine, just go to him. Otherwise Jane will not stop!" Alice implored. "Trust me please, Bella."

"Yes, dear Bella, come to my side and I will order Jane to stop her torment on Edward." Aro encouraged calmly.

I looked down to Edward's quivering form; he was trying so hard to keep from screaming his pain aloud. I couldn't stand the sight of him any longer as I looked ahead, and regretfully stepped away from him. I walked hesitantly in Aro's direction, with the intention of placing my hand in his, but as I got nearer and nearer to him, he lifted his other hand as if to open his arms to me.

I kept my hands pinned to my sides, as the flurry of anxiety kept unfurling within me, and preceded to walk until I was a foot away from Aro. He closed the distance between us and gently wrapped me in his arms and brought me to his side. My eyes briefly turned to Caius as I caught a flicker of satisfaction shining on his appearance before he adapted his usual bitter façade, and looked ahead. I turned around and looked back to Edward, who was in immense pain from Jane's wicked powers.

"Jane." Aro spoke softly.

Jane stopped her torture, finally, and Edward's thrashing ceased. Aro lifted one of his arms that were wrapped around me and gestured for her and Alec to approach our side of the room. With swift speed they stood beside us.

"Felix." Aro beckoned the hulk of a vampire. Felix dropped his hold on Alice.

She rubbed her arm and it made my stomach clench with agonizing concern that she might have possibly been hurt being forcefully handled by this massive built of a man, who walked leisurely to stand beside Demetri, both exchanging a smirk with wild abandonment.

Alice approached Edward as she tried to help him to his feet, but Edward brought his hand up to stop her, and gracefully rose on his own. His beautiful face that was once marred with pain was now smooth, yet held a deep scowl at the sight of how we must look to him. A human, wrapped around the presence of bright red, ruby eyed creatures.

"Isabella." Aro turned to me casually. He clasped his hands behind me, bringing me closer to him. If I weren't so accustomed to the touch of cold bodies, I would have shivered uncontrollably. But with that said I couldn't stop the redness that assaulted my cheeks.

"Is that necessary? To have her so close to you!" Edward growled. His tone dripped with venom.

Aro turned slowly to Edward, beaming brightly as he spoke. "There is no need for jealousy, young Edward. My touches are most innocent, I assure you. You can even attest to it through my thoughts. Do you detect any false or malevolent hints?"

Edward focused his hard gaze on Aro, and it only caused Aro's grin to grow wider on his perfect sculpted lips, exposing his gleaming sharp teeth.

"I thought so." Aro concluded arrogantly.

"Bloodlust or else, return her to me! I am taking her back." Edward screamed. He was no longer considerate with keeping himself composed.

"Edward, just don't." Alice warned as she grasped his arm.

Edward shoved her hand away. "Enough of this, Alice! No more of this farce. She is coming with us, you saw it, and so it's absolute!"

"My … my …" Aro whispered.

I turned to gaze up at him, and he looked down at me. Our eyes met, and it sent a chill down my spine. "Is it true, Bella? Are you going to leave us?" Aro spoke gently almost with a hint of poignant gloom in his silky smooth voice.

_Yes! Yes you are leaving, say it loud and clear and you're as free as a bird!_ My subconscious piped eagerly.

All I had to do was say '_yes_'.

Just look up at this dark haired, red-eyed handsome vampire, which I did, as he met my gaze expectantly. And just utter the one word syllable. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue.

"No." I answered.

Aro's eyes shimmered with mirth, as he brought me even closer to him. "Oh my dear Isabella. A sweeter declaration has never been uttered upon my ears."

I frowned deeply as I looked over to the two most important people in my life. Their stunned faces broke my heart. I wanted to look away from them but I couldn't. I was numb.

"I don't understand. But I _saw_ you ….." Alice trailed, her voice fading to the shock of what was happening in front of her. She shook her head as if she was dispelling some sort of haze, and focused back on me, looking past the point of rage.

"You were going to come back with us, I know it. I saw it. I SAW YOU SAY YES!" she yelled at me angrily. I flinched from her voice. Too startled to form any words on my dry lips. I have never heard Alice speak to me in that way before. The hurt cracked my heart.

"Why? Tell me why, Bella? What could possibly keep you here voluntarily?" Edward stepped forward, holding his hand out to me. He looked physically pained and emotionally hurt by my answer.

_Oh Edward if only you knew!_

"Did they threaten you? Are they holding you here …. against …. your …" Edward's jaw dropped as the hurt in eyes dissipated, and the crease in his brows melted away.

He looked like he was stunned, almost paralyzed, and for a second I thought that perhaps Jane was using her malicious ability on him again. Yet he didn't seem to be in any sort of pain. Just in pure shock, as he slowly trailed his topaz eyes from me to whoever was behind me.

I turned to my left to follow his gaze; my own eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Caius, who was but a few moment ago slouching in his throne, had now risen from it. He looked to Edward with a malevolent smirk, chuckling deeply, menacingly.

My eyes bounced back and forth between Caius and Edward, but ultimately I stopped to look at Edward as his face went from shock to disbelieving. He was gazing into Caius's mind, I could tell, as his focus was unfaltering and no words passed between them.

What was only a few seconds, felt like agonizing hours. And slowly Edward turned his head to look gradually at me, his expression turned into one of betrayal.

_Why?_

He winced when his golden gaze looked to my bewildered brown eyes. His breathing was strenuous, and he curled his lips in disgust at me.

"How could you?" Edward spoke, shaking his head at me in disbelief, the disgust never leaving his face as he looked to me.

"Edward?" Alice reached to her brother. But he flinched from her touch. With one last look to me, Edward dropped his head before swiftly disappearing out of the throne room.

Alice looked to where Edward just left, she stood silently still for a few seconds, just as much as I was, only I was stunned and confused with the combination of the silence. She turned back to us, lifting her gaze but not truly seeing us.

"I will return again." She whispered too low that I barely heard it. She blinked a few times and then truly fixed Aro with a hard gaze. "I will come back." She spoke more determinedly.

"Of course, Alice. You are welcome any time." Aro affirmed.

Alice nodded to him before she looked to me with sympathy in her eyes. "Stay strong, Bella. I will see you very very soon." And then she was gone, gone where Edward left.

I felt my whole body go limp, still being cradled in Aro's arms, he was the one keeping my from crumbling to the floor as my brain to leg function evaporated. My mind was a fog, still unable to accept what just happened. I just faintly registered Aro pressing a kiss to the top of my head, I heard him whisper something to me but I tuned it out.

I was still trying to digest exactly what happened. I was suppose to go home, this was not how it suppose to be. This was wrong. Edward didn't fight for me.

Edward left me.

* * *

I hope it was shocking enough. Lol …. That was why I had a hard time with this chapter. And why it took so long to write. Soo much dialogue!

And this was such an important twist to the plot, I wanted to leave you guys with more questions than answers. The next chapter will hopefully make things a little more clear.

Let me know what you think!

**Don't forget to follow my pinterest page to check my mood-board for Bloody Rose and other stories. I will add more as the story progresses!**

**- You can find me by searching "Pinners" for LolitaTheGothic**

**- or try **_**pinterest *dot* com *slash* Lolita The Gothic**_

**- or go to my profile for the direct link.**


	13. Purgatory

**Special shout outs!**

I have been waiting for this special update to give mention to special people. First to _The LUV'NV _group for giving me a voice back when I was a meek writer (still am actually) in a vast sea of much talented authors.

And to the amazing _Mathia Arkoniel _for making a very lovely fanart of Caius and Bella, which you can find a link of in my profile, props to you hun, you gave me the final push to continue this fic. And welcome to the dark side on team Caius. *wink*

A/N is at the bottom of the page. And excuse any mistakes, I revise my own chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unless stated otherwise. Plot to Bloody Rose belongs to me, respect artistic creativity please. This is a non-profit story. No copyrights infringements intended.**

* * *

I could see. My eyes were open. They blinked, constantly, eyelashes fluttering over my cheeks. Shapes and figures and sounds passed me, all around my head, but my mind refused to comprehend. Anything.

My skin tingled where cold, hard flesh touched me. Lips on my forehead, fingers on my cheek, hands on my arms, a flat palm on my back.

After several minutes, my mind unwillingly urged me to pay attention to these subtle and foreign elements touching me and floating around me. I focused not too hard. I didn't have to acknowledge them but I was aware they were there. Whoever they were.

"Why is she like this?" someone spoke. A growling, yet smooth voice.

"I do not know, brother. We have to call upon a physician to look her over." A velvety deep voice.

"A strange human in our sanctum?!" Yelling. More growling.

"I will not jeopardize her wellbeing! It _will_ be done." The clattering of shoes on floor. A handle creaking.

A loud and swift sigh. A huff, maybe?

"Tend to her."

"Yes … my king." A melodic voice.

Closing of a door.

I had enough. I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Brightness burned my lids and warmth pulsed through my skin. The glares of the late morning sun screaming like a damn harpy pulling me violently to kindle.

I opened my eyes and sat up, half expecting and fully hoping that I would somehow be back in my room, back home, welcoming another boring and mundane day. But as my blurry vision adjusted to semi-clarity, I realized it was hopeless wishful thinking.

The gothic cathedral like bedroom looked marginally different, submerged in sunlight, it looked more _warm_, and artistically inviting in its, trapped in the medieval era, sort of feel.

But that could not overshadow that this was still a vampire's den.

My bladder deciding it had enough of me ignoring its casual call of nature, decided to plainly irritate me. Fortunately upon my pervious grooming session with Jane, I discovered two of the other three doors within the circular sitting room was a, very well kept, fully functioning bathroom. The other was a closet. They had to dress I guess, and they had to hang the clothes somewhere. But did they really need so many? That's what kind of irked me.

An irrelevant thought as I rushed to relive my human needs, I didn't want to acknowledge the bigger picture. Or the fact that I was wearing a rather short, rather overly revealing, grey and ivory, nightgown that I do recall with crystal clarity that I have not dressed myself in.

I slipped out of the bathroom with the very mind to seek a robe to cover my shamefully scantly clothed self. As I was walking I looked down and paid no mind to seeing what was before me, until I rammed into something slightly small and incredibly hard.

"Careful there." Jane cooed. She grabbed my arm as to not let me fall, a kindness from her, because me stumbling on my arse would have been a hoot. Once she was sure I wont clumsily collapse on myself, she released me.

"I hope you don't mind, I dressed you. You were a little out of it last night." She said unabashedly.

Ignoring her reference of the previous day, I looked down at the chosen garment in question then back at her. "Couldn't you dress me in something less ….. revealing?" I grumbled, blushing slightly at my almost nudity.

Even if I was only with the presence of another female, only other person I had see me naked was Alice, and that was in a dire situation, when I was too injured to care for myself and Charlie was the aid I would seek not even on my death bed. My own mother hadn't had the ghastly pleasure of seeing me even partially nude after I hit my point of puberty.

"Well the morning and noon is rather warm. You being equally warm in temperature would have been suffocating. After the sun descends, the night will keep you much cool. I would expect some form of gratitude for being thoughtful to your comfort." She spoke logically, scientifically, and a little disdainfully at my less than humble show of appreciation, making me blush seven shades of scarlet.

Then she leaned her head and smirked, noticing my discomfort. "Your welcome." She whispered, inclining her head curtly. I need to brush up on my etiquette.

She righted herself and stood straight, chest out. Poised.

"You have a telephone call." She spoke tensely, giving me a grimacing pointed look.

"You have …. _technology_?" Not meaning it intentionally, but I sounded insulting more or less. They screamed to me old-school pen and paper type of lot, not wires, receivers and WiFi.

"Our leaders despise man's made machines. But with the passing of time one must make due with what one is presented with." Jane chanted, as if she had said or heard this sentence one too many time for her liking. "We have a few gadgets here and there. And you should be lucky, otherwise a fully functioning bathroom is considered manmade, technological and abhorred." She laughed wickedly at the sight of my own grimacing face.

She walked over to the round dressing chair and grabbed a grey, silk robe equally matching to the nightgown I wore and handed it to me. "I dragged the long corded telephone in the sitting room, but only for this call. I will be taking it back once you are done."

"Can it just remain in the room?" I pleaded and I'll be damned but I laced my words with shameless pity.

As Jane slowly walked out of the room, with myself bumping her shoulder-to-shoulder, she stopped and turned. Her lips pressed into a thin line, her red eyes bright and thoughtful. "My master Aro was well and all with it. Master Caius on the other hand …. objected." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." Oh she wasn't sorry.

Jane walked across the room to stand beside a table that held said telephone. She eyed me distrustfully from beneath her long lashes. "I will be… close. Very very close." She said slowly, as thought she was instructing a two-year-old, narrowing her already sharp cat shaped eyes.

_Was that some underhanded way of saying she would be listening in on my conversation? _I bit my lip. Disregarded the thought to ask it aloud, I instead picked up the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Good choice not asking that question. It wouldn't have been pretty." The high shrill voice chimed. Took my brain a second to register its owner.

"Alice?"

"Is there any other cryptic, psychic, vampire best friend, slash, sister you are hiding from me?" She chuckled, if a little forced.

Where in any other situation I would have humored her back, but given the circumstances and how she departed, I was in no mood for sarcasm. I remained silent but my loud breathing was enough to inform her I was still on the line.

She sighed, defeated in her attempt. "Bella, I am so sorry for lashing out at you that way. … its just ….. why did you change your mind? You were going to come home with us. I saw it."

"Why does it matter anymore, Alice?"

"It does matter!" she countered, her already high voice rising with her apparent frustration.

"No it doesn't." I stated a little too roughly.

She blew a loud puff over the speaker. "Bella. I am going to ask you something, and I want your honest answer."

"What?"

"Do you promise to be completely truthful to me, your sister in bonds stronger than blood?" She continued to question, as though she _doubted_ my honesty.

"Yes yes yes …. Alice. Your making me nervous. What is it?" my heartbeat picked up, she was in doubt, I could feel it and that was never a good sign. That little pixie was always so sure, hearing her in any other manner was _wrong_.

"Did you making a deal with one of the brothers?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes." My answer was instant.

"Bella! How could you!?" She whimpered.

I rubbed my temple, a grimace on my lips. "I was doing it to protect you all, Alice. He gave me his word he would let me go! I thought you would have seen _that_."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" she questioned. _Was she serious?_

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I meant the deal you made with Caius. To stay in Volterra in exchange for immortality." She spoke with an exasperation you really didn't want to face shortly after waking up.

"What sort of _bullshit_ are you saying, Alice?" I never took Alice for one to spew nonsense, cryptic yes, but ….… needless to say I was shocked, as she must have been too, because she did not address my profanity.

"That's what Edward saw, Bella. He saw you make this _deal_ with him." Edward told her? I thought Alice saw me have that conversation. How did Edward know if not by Alice?

"_You_ didn't see anything?" I asked. Perhaps she meant herself. Perhaps she is confused. Do vampires get confused?

"I must have missed that vision." She replied dejectedly and I can almost imagine her shaking her head, blaming her self. "Between watching Victoria and this new vampire she had helping, and the Volturi members that are bombarding Forks, and the wolves breathing down our necks ….. " she sighed. " .. a few visions must have slipped my notice."

Then something clicked in my head, and the dots were immediately connected. "You are talking about when Edward was reading Caius' mind in the throne room." That has to be it, because after that he flipped on me instantly. "Alice! What did Edward see? Why did he leave?" I demanded.

"Edward saw you make a deal with Caius. That if you stayed you would be changed among them. That you agreed to that because you were …um.. because …." She stuttered.

Because I was what?

"Spit it out, Alice!" I screamed into the receiver.

" …. that you were with …. Caius. Edward saw _things_ … in his mind … _intimate_ things, Bella." Her voice became a little whisper as she finished. Almost like she couldn't believe it. _I_ couldn't believe it.

What the hell?

I shook my head. I refused to accept what I just heard. "He did nothing, Alice, I swear on my parents lives, _we_ did nothing!" I repeated a few more times if she didn't get it the first few times. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!"

"Calm down, Bella. You didn't … do _anything_ with him?" Did she not hear what I just said?

I looked at the ceiling and screamed. "No!" My voice echoed through the dome like room. I could be heard by someone, or everyone, but I didn't care.

"You didn't let him drink from you?" Alice asked cautiously. I could tell from her voice that she was a little afraid of me. I never yelled but this …. this … oh god! This is just insanity!

"No no no no no!" I chanted tilting my head from side to side. "A thousand times no! Wouldn't I be dead or changed if he bit me?" They saw me with their own eyes. I was very much alive.

"Bella … there is a way to drink from humans without changing them, to take blood without giving venom. And with proper control, one could stop before the …. before the _prey_ reaches a fatale point." She confessed.

I was stunned. I never thought that was even a possibility. And to think I would let someone drink from me willingly. Oh Alice! _Oh yee of little faith!_

"Do you honestly believe I would let that ….. that .. that" I had to remember not to insult one of the _kings_ in their own fortress. I had this urge to call him every bad name in the book. Would they kill me right then and there if I did?

I took a deep breath." I would never let _anyone_ drink from me." I scoffed.

"That's what Edward saw …." Her words got cut off.

"Bella." Edward's voice now filled my ears, and had it not been such a shitty conversation I would have rejoiced.

"Edward." I answered. I was stumped. I didn't know what to even say to him. What do you tell someone who left you not once but _twice_.

"He tricked me, Bella. That son of a bitch tricked me! He made me see those things and he made me believe them to be true." Edward pleaded.

"So you left." my voice was cold and completely devoid of any emotion. It was strange and freighting, even to my own ears.

But what he did, what he did _again_, that hurt. There is just so much pain I could take before I finally break. And Edward just kept chipping away at my heart.

"Oh Bella ….." he sighed.

A few seconds of silence stretched between us. And I didn't know or have any words to share with him. I was hurt, confused, and mad.

"Please put Alice on the phone. I wont ask you again." I whispered.

I could hear him gasp, before the phone was exchanging hands.

"Hey" Alice's bell-like voice ringed in my ears. I can already see the sad smile on her face.

"How is Charlie?" I didn't care who should be soothing whom right now, but I had to make sure my leaving didn't cause any damage for my father.

"Really worried, but he is convinced your coming back. After all, the last two times you left you came back, and he is clinging to that hope." My treacherous tears flowed at this fact.

"He thinks I ran away?" I asked, but I already know that's what he believed.

"Yes. We took your truck, and some personal items from your room for affect. He went to the _dogs_ to look for you first, then came straight to our house. He thinks Edward and I went to Seattle, and we were not aware that you were gone. He called me before we got on the plane."

"But you have to go back." I surmised. I guessed as much. Last time I left, I was with Alice, and Charlie wont rest until his suspicious are checked off about them.

And as if our minds are in sync, Alice confirmed my thought. "He will soon suspect if our absence is extended."

I took a second to reflect.

If I could go back, if I was truly allowed to leave. _Alive_. Would I go back home? And what would I go back to? I am nothing but a burden to my father. Jacob isn't even speaking to me. Victoria is after me, and if I stay then the people I love might get hurt trying to protect me. But if she saw that I was gone she might look for me elsewhere. Away from my home and my family. The Cullens will be under the Volturi's protection whichever way.

Somehow no matter how I look at it from every angle, and considering every possibility and every reason, then the odds are against me if I return. If I ponder it long enough then the list of good it would do to not have me around would be almost endless.

I am nothing but a hindrance. Problems would escalate, people will get hurt, and everything would fall apart.

I am better off if I left them all alone. Why did I even exist in this world, if my nonexistence was a better alternative?

I have an opportunity, a chance to give them all a better life, a way of life with no hassle to look after the weak and pathetic human. It's only a matter of time before they deem my position here unworthy and have my life ended.

I am just a tasty lamb in a den of lions, awaiting my slaughter.

I smiled bitterly at the nostalgia of that metaphor. Stupid lamb.

"Bella, are you still there?" Alice's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

And what drastic and extreme thoughts they were. My decision was made before I even knew it.

"You know my horrible handwriting, Alice. Write Charlie a letter from me, make up whatever excuse you deem fit."

"I considered doing that. But Bella …. We _are_ coming back. It's not over. Not until we get you home." I genuinely smiled this time. Bless her; she was the most optimistic person I know.

"No," I shook my head, but then I had to smile again at my stupidity. She couldn't see the motion. "When you write him a letter, make sure you mention that I am well but that I am not coming back. Let him not waste his time looking for me."

"What are you saying?!" She screamed suddenly. And I had to hold the phone away briefly from the loud shock.

"I'm not coming back, Alice." I swallowed the sobs. This was my goodbye. My final farewell, but I would part with them if I knew they would move on peacefully.

"Yes. You. Are." She growled. "Once we clear the confusion, you will be back before you even know it! And I promise to even stop plaguing you to go shopping." She laughed, she was almost borderline hysterical.

I scoffed a very tired laugh. I already gave up all hope, it was almost instant, and it made me feel lighter, my hope was merely a burden. "With my horrible luck I will be dead by then."

"Don't you dare say that, Bella!" She growled, her light humor gone as fast as it came.

The phone was ripped from her and then _his_ voice came on the speaker.

"Bella." I didn't want to hear him.

"Put Alice back on the phone, Edward." I demanded calmly, swallowing another sob. My throat felt like it held acid.

"Please, Bella, try to stay alive and out of trouble for _twenty four _hours. We are coming back to you. I am coming back to you. I swear it. I am not giving up, love."

I laughed, full out, with no hint of humor, and abruptly stopped all in one breath. "Its funny how you looked at me and believed I had betrayed you with so much ease. And then just as easily you turned to my side in a second. What do you believe, Edward? Because it sure as _FUCK_ didn't look like you _believed_ me then!" I growled. Yes, the little human can growl and curse. Go figure.

I half expected him to scold me for my bad word, but surprisingly he let it go. "I believe you, _you_ Bella. That's whom I believe. Caius just ….." I cut him off.

"Do you want to know what really happened with Caius, Edward? I will tell you. Ironically, he questioned your love for me; he thought you would never fight for me. I told him you would. He decided to make a little _bet_, me being so sure and confident, I knew you would rise to it because you love me, and what we have was strong."

I swallowed the sob; I refused to break down now. "If I declined to go back with you on the spot, but you still protested and refused to leave without me, I would have been tossed in your arms right _then_ and _there_. But … but …"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. My sobs demanded their presence. "you had to go and …. _believe_ ….. the sick and twisted fantasies of a … of a….. of _some_ vampire. Someone else over _me_. You fled so easily." I shock my head as the events of that moment rolled like old film behind my eyelids.

"Bella ….." I knew he couldn't find a way to explain himself. And how could he really? But whatever he offered, I just couldn't stand hearing it to any further extent. I didn't feel so young in my skin anymore, I felt like a very tired, battered, old woman. Like life was always handing me the short end of the stick, but I refused to sink to it, instead always challenging and defying. This time I just accepted the circumstances.

"Let Charlie think I ran away. Go home Edward, and stay there. Me being here long enough, I could either be changed or killed. Right now I wish for the latter." I shuddered one last shaky breath. "Good bye, Edward." I hung up the phone. My fingers tried to clutch the table, to hold myself firm, but I crumbled to the floor.

Seconds didn't pass long before cold fingers curled around my upper arms; I flinched and looked up. Jane was crouched down beside me; she gave me a deplorable shrug of her delicate shoulders, trying to help me to my feet. I knew she heard it all, heard the conversation on both sides, but she didn't say anything. To which I was relieved and grateful. Rehashing it when it was just so fresh would be agonizing beyond any physical wound.

She bit her lip. Words lost on her tongue. "I brought breakfast." She finally blurted out, but didn't offer a sarcastic add-on.

I went for a smile, or what semblance of a smile, though small, must look like in my pathetic state. "Would you believe me if I said I wasn't hungry?" I wiped the tears away but gave up when more came.

"I wont force you." And then _she_ smiled. It was sweet and _genuine_ and kind.

I wanted to thank her for all she has done for me so far, but as I opened my mouth to speak, we were interrupted.

"Leave us, Jane." We both whipped our heads. And by the surprised look on Jane's face, she must not have sensed _him_ approach.

Caius stood by the door, looking at me then at Jane. His eyes grew bright and hateful as he looked at her form, stepping away from me until she left and closed that whale of a door behind her.

That was _harsh_.

And as his eyes met mine, I looked away. Anger filled me, the tears still flowed but they were furious tears now. I marched myself across the other side of the room, toward the bedroom with half a mind to slam the door shut, right in his prodigious face. Did that room even have a lock? It wouldn't matter; nothing could stand in a way of a vampire. But it's the thought that counts.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growled. I didn't answer. I just continued to walk.

"_Little girl!_" Again his calls weren't acknowledged.

His snipping titles to me were like gasoline to my fire, urging me to ignore his entire being and spiraling me into frenzy all in one swift.

I could hear his loud growl as I reached the bedroom, and went to close the door. But his deft fingers appeared around the frame as he pushed it open. I didn't push back to resist, it was futile against his strength and I stepped away, so at least if he threw the door off its hinges I wouldn't be caught in the catapulting crossfire of the big wooden object.

The blonde tyrannical _king_ stepped inside and shut the door behind him, making it rattle, effectively banishing any hope of an escape route. I stepped backwards until my knees hit the edge of the bed, but tried not to stumble. I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and I remembered that I was in a thin silk robe, with an even thinner nightgown underneath. I hoped he would not take notice, but he _did_ as his sharp eyes surveyed me, pursing his lips.

I brought my thick hair to either front side of my shoulders and over my chest, effectively covering their outline along with the aid of my crossed arms.

When I looked up again, he was gone. But the swishing and rattling of the curtains to my ears alerted me to his location by the window as he drew the fabric shut, effectively cutting off all light sources to the bedroom. It happened so quick that I just barely caught the dancing of prism rainbows fluttering about his marble smooth hand for a split second, with hardly any time for my brain to register the image. Yet he managed to skillfully hide himself behind the drapes from the blare of the noon sun.

I half wondered what he must look like in the sun. With his translucent skin, and deathly pale color, that rivaled the pale complexion of any vampire I had yet to see, and blonde hair that could reach borderline silver.

But I pushed that thought aside.

"What do you want?" I took no measure to hide my insolence. Glaring up at him but the fact that my eyes were still wet with tears didn't add to the affect to show the palpable anger I felt.

Caius remained passive, but the irritation was obvious by the crease in his astute gaze, and the slight crinkle between his brows. "I see you have regained control over your facilities." He stated, looking to me from under his nose, making it very obvious that he is the tower and I am a lonely stump. I shivered beyond my control, because adding with the intense stare; he did not blink, not once, nor did he breath. He embraced his inhumanity.

I gulped and barely remembered that he ignored my question, but I had more important things to bring forth than his intrusive presence in this room _and_ my life.

"I know what you did!" I started, hissing rigidly.

Here I was, a human girl, barely 5 feet 4 inches and I was hissing and accusing a vampire king, supreme leader of all vampires across the world. A deadly, merciless, sadistic, ancient immortal who saw things and knew _so much_ and would probably put me and all in my family-line who came before me, to shame.

The ligaments in my jaw were flexed so tightly they would snap. _I would never acknowledge his superiority!_

He ultimately ignored what I said; standing now stoically, as he slowly unhooked his robe open. The nonchalant attitude was provoking. That's another thing I found that annoyed me from him, why wear the damn thing if you are just going to take it off. And the fact remains is that he can toss it aside in a nanosecond. Unnatural speed was hardwired into his system, yet he chose the slow and leisure movements, and in this most unsuitable moment, it just kept building up the anger inside me into a twister of goddamn rage.

A chill ran through my spin as he was sliding the _abomination_ off his form ever so gracefully and tossing it with ease on the side chair by the door. All the while he looked at me from the corner of his ruby eyes, as I stood there, arms crossed and bare foot tapping.

A small grin played on his lips and he stepped in front of me, barely six long strides were apart between us, his own arms crossed over his massive, bulked out chest. He did it well, with his deceptively tall height and big built, he was purely menacing. A mighty man that easily overshadowed my slight form. His entire aura screamed '_bow down to me'_. And he knew it. He enjoyed it. His eyes danced with delight over it.

Sadistic. Fucking. Bastard.

But I am not backing down. I was wound up too tight. I would either lash out or break down. I choose the destructive option.

"Do you?" he slowly raised his eyebrow, amused yet his lips were pressed tight. "What is it do you think I did, little girrrl?" He drawled. Nearly purring, making my chest seize in the most unfamiliar way, invoking feelings I didn't care for.

I fisted my hands. "Stop calling me that! And I know that you tricked me!" I pointed my finger at him, and to my utter surprise, he glared at it. I suppressed a curious grin myself. It seems Caius doesn't like to have fingers point at him.

"Lower you finger, girl." He spoke menacingly slow. I clenched my hand, not for his benefit but if he was going to obsess about a damn pointed finger, I'll just rip it off and toss it at him just for the giggles. Never the less, I retreated my hand back to cross on my chest.

"You tricked me." I stated again harshly, clenching my teeth.

His eyes met mine, and the former irritation now gone. "And how did I accomplished such a thing?" He questioned. He had the audacity to look unaccountable for his actions.

"Are you kidding me?!" I stomped my foot. It was childish, but if he was being infantile then, god help me, so was I!

"You gave me your word that if we do that dumb, stupid, idiotic, moronic, time-wasting, pointless ….. " I ran my fingers through my hair, clutching my scalp; more tears rimmed my eyes out of sheer frustration. He just made me so mad.

And fuck me, if he isn't full out smiling right now! Smiling. Sneering. Sneer-smile?

_Focus!_

"You filled Edward's mind with lies! You put disgusting thoughts into his head." I accused him.

I have never been so mad at someone in my entire life. I tried to breath, to calm myself. My cheeks were on fire; my heart was pounding like a hammer on an anvil. The echo reached my ears, making it nearly impossible to stay coherent, much less conversing.

Caius just froze, standing too eerily still, but he blinked rapidly, narrow and leery eyes scrutinizing my every fidget and movement, Like a foreign specimen on display to be observed. I must look like a mess, and he is taking an affinity to reeking havoc on me. His lack of movement was a memorandum to which my human tendencies were overcompensating for the lack of his, and its making me hysterical.

He inclined his head and his eyes twitched and his pupils frighteningly sparkled. "The fault lies not with me if your eternally adolescent lover boy believed the inner fantasies of a stranger, instead of the spoken truth from his _soul mate_." He offered coolly. Spiting the word 'soul mate' like an insult. Yet his words flowed like poetry. Momentarily dazing me, before their meaning sunk into my cerebrum.

_Focus, damn it! _

My eyes grew wide, alarmingly wide. "That is completely not the point. You knew what you were doing?" _Don't point your finger!_ My subconscious reminded me.

Instead I fisted my hands on my hips. "What you were thinking were not just some _fantasies_! You were tainting his mind with misrepresented thoughts and arrangements that were false. He told me _everything_!" I spat.

I would have said more, but something struck me weird. During my entire rant, I didn't notice but Caius seemed to have been getting closer to me. When did that happen? _How_ did it happen? His legs didn't move. If he reaches out his long arms, he could almost touch me.

I tried to back away, but the edge of the bed was bumping the back of my knees.

"Maybe he shouldn't have pried where he was not welcomed." Caius replied. I was momentarily bewildered, my brain scrambled to keep up.

I scowled, getting my bearings about me. "He can't help it if his gift is a burden, it exposes him to everything."

"Yes." He hissed, almost in agreement.

My hands dropped limp to my side. I couldn't hide the shock on my face for the life of me. "You took advantage of it." I whispered, not sure of it was a statement for him or a spoke truth for myself. The realization causing a chill to run down my spine.

"Yes." He confirmed.

_He didn't deny it. _

Was I expecting him to deny it?

I shook my head, but in show of disapproval? I wasn't sure. But I was definitely bewildered. "If I would have known you were going to be devious I wouldn't have entertained your _proposal_. You … you are …" I looked to him in aversion.

"Careful, girl, I sense something extremely dislikable on the tip of that delicate little tongue." He glared in warning. Hunching forward, his eyes uncomfortably pinning me. "Keep it to yourself." He spoke slowly through his teeth.

The ferocity of his eyes, and the proximity of his body to mine made me almost nearly comply with him. The sheer power of his bright red eyes darkened to a shade of garnet. It made me mildly hyperventilate. It was a mysterious heavy feeling, like a muffled suffocation but not entirely unpleasant.

"Or what? You already did more damage than you could ever do to me. I lost everything because of you." I spoke yet my words felt weird. They meant to have more of an edge to them but it came out as a flustered mess.

"I am not the cause. You _chose_ to relinquish everything. Do not deny it. I heard you." Now _he_ was accusing _me_. And the fact that he suggested he heard what was spoken on the phone was lost on me to take seriously. I felt almost lightheaded.

"My .. my … my" I cleared my throat. "My choice … will keep them safe. It's … the only thing I can do. The _least_ I can do." I spoke softly. I placed my hand on my chest; my heart was nearly at the point of combustion.

Caius leaned even closer; bringing those eyes even nearer in proximity to me. I willed myself to look away but I couldn't. "How generous of you." He whispered very eerily low, the corner of his lip twitched up.

I licked my dry lips. He was too close, far too close. I tried to back away but my knees bent and I fell on the bed with a slight bounce. "Keep your compliments to yourself. Anything out of that mouth of your is nothing but poison. You are nothing more than a blood thirsty, power hungry _monster_."

"Watch it." He bared his teeth, but I couldn't care less. The small little distance knocked a little sense into me. I don't know why I felt very weak before but I flared a little to life now.

The bite to my words I meant to lace before was back and it demanded revenge for all the hateful things he did to me. "This is all you are good at, ruining other people's lives, watching them suffer. You feed off of other people's pain like a damn viper. You care about no one but yourself and that's it. You are just a selfish creature!" I screamed, I hope all ears in this damnation could hear me say what they are too scared to say themselves. He was no king over me. If he wanted to kill me, let him try. I welcomed it now.

"I am warning you ….." He spoke subtly; his chest was vibrating with a suppressed growl, simultaneously rising and falling with futile breathing. He closed his eyes as in focus, his brows wrinkled further in complete concentration. But I wasn't backing down; I seem to have hit a nerve. He needed a taste on his own medicine. He should be put in his place.

I rose back to my feet, not taking much care to the close proximity of him. Whatever weakness had me completely flustered before was gone now.

"Just because you are some unofficial king, with insecurities for your lack of gifts among two leaders who are _far_ more talented then you doesn't give you the right to inflect your sadistic tendencies on innocent bystanders. You are no more than a ….. foul ….. _bastard_!"

My adrenaline rush possessing my body more than my mental will power had me raising my clenched fist with the very mind to pound into him, completely ignoring the warnings in my head that this was a bad idea, and could cause me more harm than him.

But in that split second, his eyes snapped open, wide and black and incredulous. He grabbed my wrist before it landed. He looked to my, still fisted, hand then at me as his demeanor grew tense and livid.

I pulled myself back and whether it was in retreat or I was going for a second round, I couldn't be so sure, but Caius's hold on my hand grew firmer. He lips pulled back to reveal his full set of sharp white teeth. His entire body was passed the point of vibrating into a full trembling, almost like the follow up on a nebular combustion.

The alarm in my head grew louder that I finally sensed the danger in this situation, I pulled repeatedly on my hand to pry it away but with each attempt he just kept squeezing it until the grasp became painful enough for me to wince.

Suddenly, my hand was tugged forward as was my entire body. I gasp when my torso was flush against Caius; my chest was grazing his firm upper abdomen. I shivered as the cold temperature of his body rubbed into my silk garment all the way to my heated skin.

My wrist was parallel to his face; he turned his head and grazed his nose on the prime vein. His tongue darted out as he licked the main artery. I quaked violently. Caius' slowly peered at me from the corner of his eyes, his mouth turned into a menacing smile against the skin of my wrist.

"So I am a _bastard_, you say?" He growled viciously. His lips left the touch of my wrist to inch closer to my face as he hunched down, a giant mass of a body over me. "I will hand it to you, kitten, you have a sharp tongue on you. I gave you too vast a liberty." He whispered the sharpness of his words was laced with an irrefutable threat.

I stopped breathing. His nose was almost touching the tip of mine. His cool breath blowing on my face, scrambling my brain entirely of proper function, tethering like a weak twine on my will power.

"I wonder ….. what do we do with a little kitten that bites?" He mused. He approached me further. His face alive with excitement, asking a question I was sure he would offer the answer himself. And in that aspect he didn't disappoint.

"She gets tamed by a _bigger_ beast." He snarled.

I was certain my pupils dilated having those words fall to my ears. But then my sight caught the slight shimmer of something on the edge of Caius's jaw. I dare not move my head, but I slowly inched my eyes down and I barely witnessed the drip and ooze of a single drop of moisture from Caius's teeth exposed snarl. It was saliva, yet it shimmered and glowed like silver specks of rainbow dust within them. Somewhere, in the deep part of my comprehension, I registered that it's his saliva mixed with venom.

His sharp teeth were exposed to me and they were ready and coated with his venom, which apparently in its surplus, dripped from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. If I hadn't caught that, I would have probably just surmised that the coal like color of his eyes was the product of his rage. But I almost acknowledged that it could be his bloodlust _and_ rage. I am after all, even better smelling than the average human, absent the singer attribute to any vampire.

What adrenaline rush I had in that moment, completely vanished, evaporated, gone. Overridden by a wave of acceptance. A little bit of sorrow, helplessness and desperation lurked on the edge but I saw them as selfish enough, and tucked them away.

Some might say this was a weak escape, and a form of surrender but it was as simple as it could be.

Purgatory.

A little pain to rid the world off all the bad I have brought upon it.

And with that thought cemented in mind I lifted my free hand, while the other one was still caught in Caius's steel grip, and brushed my hair off the side of my right shoulder. Effectively exposing my neck.

His nose flared.

My heart was burning, pounding on overdrive. The vein in my neck was throbbing. He can hear it. He can _smell_ it, more so at this close, intimate, proximity.

And I took it a step further.

I couldn't pull my body away with him still clutching my other hand, effectively having us pressed together. In a collision of fire and ice. And so I winched my neck back. My long curls tumbled backwards, cascading my back, exposing more of my skin. From the very tip of my nose I could see him eyeing that dominant vein. More venom dripped from his mouth. His grip on my hand tightened painfully, but not enough to have me declare protest. I couldn't shatter the illusion, the crackling anticipation.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to take the initiative. Yet his hungry, black eyes seemed to be warring and conflicted. His brows furrowed, as though he was fighting a fight of control. A type of control that was unneeded, unwelcomed.

And so I urged him, urged his inner monster. Verbally voicing the invite. "Do it. Bite me." I whispered between us.

Caius blinked slowly, and when his eyes opened again they suddenly met mine. I suppressed a sudden facial flinch at the inhuman movement. I kept my face with its façade. My acceptance of my soon to be fate didn't falter, I was sure I looked at peace, calm and unafraid.

"Have you no will to live, girl?" He asked, with a strain in his voice, and a scowl on his mouth.

"My will to live is a liability." I answered. And it didn't escape my notice of the irony of having his words, spoken to me not so long ago, thrown back at him.

Apparently the irony wasn't lost on him too, as Caius blinked rapidly in surprise. But he didn't say anything; instead, he slowly descended down, to the crook of my neck. I can feel his cold breath on my throat as he inhaled my scent and blew a chilling huff on my skin, sending goose bumps in their wake.

His cold lips pressed on my skin, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I'm bad for ending the chapter so abruptly but this is a really really really really long chapter that I had to split into two parts. Otherwise you guys wouldn't be reading this right now. So I made a compromise. Check out Pinterest, posted more pics. link on my profile.

On another note, I am kind of confused because I am noticing some of the reviews are cheering for Edward to get Bella back. While others demand more Caius. Sooo what's up with that? I am a little clueless on who you guys are cheering for, because this is clearly marked as a Caius and Bella story.

And maybe if I get a little more lovin' from all you fab-u-lous people, I might finish the next chapter faster. I really do love reading your reviews. And majority of the time you give me inspiration. So don't skimp out guys!

This story is for YOU and you bring it to life. I mean … _god_ … you brought me out of hiding to start updating again. YOU GUYS DID THAT! I freakin' love ya!


End file.
